The Fox In Bunny Burrows
by DukePony
Summary: About 2 years after the Night-Howlers case, Nick and Judy have been dating for... 2 years. However, After accidentally proposing to Judy, Nick must endure meeting her family for the first time at Stu and Bonnie's 25'th wedding anniversary. How will the carrot farmers take the fact that their little bunny is dating a fox, let alone marrying one? Rated T for "adult themes"/jokes
1. Chapter 1

"Of course I got a 'Good-deal' on it" quipped Nick to Finnick "this is me we're talking about, after all."

The tiny fox snatched the ring from its velvet clam-shell and glared at nick disapprovingly.

"Yeah, I know" bellowed the tiny fox in his ironically deep voice, "but you a cop now. I'm just makin' sure my boy isn't getting played… You check that it's real?"

"yes, Finnick" Nick groaned as he slid the now empty ring-box into his shirt pocket. "Please, don't put it in your mouth… I really don't want to have to think about that when I'm putting it around Judy's finger"

However, nick was too late, and the small fox was already biting on the single diamond that adorned the silver band. "you's godda be… really sh-ure abou' these thin's" slurred the pint-sized fox from around the stone that was threatening to crack his tooth. Finnick removed the ring from betwixt his teeth to briefly question Nick, "Why you in such a hurry to get back to that bunny of yours? I'm checking this ring for her, not _you_..."

Nick held his face in his Paws and groaned as Finnick put the ring back in his snout. "Finnick, why do you do this to me? Judy and I are leaving _tomorrow_ to go celebrate her parent's 25'Th wedding anniversary." Finnick continued to chew the precious stone. Straitening his tie, nick demanded "Please, gimme back the ring, Finnick. Judy and I are supposed to be packing, and if I'm gone for too long, she's going to come looking for me…"

Nick reached to take the slobbery ring from Finnick's maw, when a sharp knock rang out on the back of the van door, which caused their breath to catch.

The pair's eyes widened as the van's back-doors were thrown open, exposing the pair's secret dealings.

"Nick!" chirped Judy with delight, "I've been looking all over for you! I half thought you were ducking out on the prospect of meeting my family for the first time."

Nick opened his mouth to reply but was silenced by a small fist hitting him in the thigh. Nick looked down to see Finnick's eyes practically bulging out of his head, as he stumbled and grabbed at his throat. Nick stared in slack-jawed horror as his mind tried to piece together what was happening.

Nick's eyes darted from Judy to his choking companion, then back to Judy before finally settling on Finnick. Nick shouted, "My ring!"

Judy's face crumpled up in confusion as she tried to process what she was seeing and hearing.

"Hold on buddy!" yelled Nick as he knelt down behind the miniature fox.

Judy's confused expression was peppered with disgust as nick wrapped his arms about the paltry fox's naval, lifting him off the floor of the van, and squeezing/pulling Finnick into his lap.

Nick jammed on the small-fox's stomach with all his might, until with a shouted "Come-on!" the ring was launched out of Finnick's throat with a blast of spittle.

Nick watched in horror as the ring flew across the interior of the van, and bounced off Judy's nose, before settling in front of her.

"Ow!" retorted Judy grabbing her pink button nose which had started a twitching fit.

"Carrots!" said Nick, dropping Finnick flat on the floor of the van. "I'm so sorry, I… I…" Nick scooped the slimy wring off the floor of the van, before jumping out onto the sidewalk where Judy was standing. "I… It…" Nick stopped, and took a deep breath to regain his composure.

"I wanted to surprise you after we got back from seeing your parents, But since you've already seen it…" Nick got down on one knee.

Judy's eyes widened as the reality of her situation dawned on her. Slammed by a wave of emotion, Judy's nose set about another furious-twitching fit, while her ears flushed red-hot. She lowered her paws into Nick's outstretched paw. She thought that for a moment, her knees might give out.

"Judy…" said Nick, wiping the last of Finnick's drool from the engagement-ring on his green Hawaiian shirt. "Would you make me the happiest mammal in all of Zootopia… And Marry me?" Nick looked on the love of his life, and was taken back by just how tight his throat had become.

"Yes, yes, absolutely yes!" squealed Judy bouncing in excitement, making it _almost_ impossible for Nick to slip the ring onto her finger.

Nick stood after placing the ring, and was pounced upon by the over-stimulated Judy. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, snout met muzzle, and the pair kissed. Nick stumbled back a few steps before recovering and wrapping his arms about Judy's mid-section, returning the embrace.

So the pair staid for an impassible moment, overflowing with passion. Nick finally set Judy back on her own paws, before pulling back to look deep into Judy's lavender eyes. "I love you Judy," said Wilde, wiping an emotional tear from Judy's cheek with a padded thumb. "Don't you ever forget that…"

Judy opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by her ear jerking towards the sound of something stirring in the van.

"I'm so happy for you two," Finnick wheezed, before curling in on himself and passing out with a feeble cough.

"We should probably take him to a hospital…" said Nick, shrugging while still holding Judy close. "I kind-a panicked, and I may have given him a better squeezing than I should have…"

Judy placed a paw on her snout to stifle a giggle, "Well I hope you didn't waste all your _squeezes_ on your little friend," said Judy. "We still have to 'celebrate' our engagement…"

Nick's ears perked up as he looked from Judy's coy smile to his unconscious companion, and back to Judy. "He'll make it," assured Nick with a wink as he stepped away from Judy to close the back doors of Finnick's van.

Judy giggled as Nick turned back around to face her, teeth bared. "You'd better run little bunny…" Toyed Nick, "because this fox is about to _ravage_ his future-bunny-bride!"

Judy let out an excited yelp as her skin flushed pink in excitement, before turning to dart back into her apartment building. Laughing, nick chased her all the way back to her tiny-studio accommodation.

Judy was happy to be the loud neighbors for a change.

 **Oh hot-diggity!**

Did you just read the whole chapter? Did you enjoy it? If you did, then read another! But before you go, please be sure to write a review, leave a favorite, or make a suggestion. I do this for me, but also for you guy. So please, give me your thought.

After much conversation, I have decided to state that this story is very much inspired by the movie; **Guess Who** , which stared Ashton Kutcher and the late-great Bernie Mac. The story originally had a disclaimer, but was removed after several individuals threatened to try to spoil the ending in the comment section before I had finished the story. Now that the original flurry has died down, I feel I can safely state the relation without people trying to ruin the fun.

-Enjoy the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear reader,**

Duke here, and I just wanted to thank you for continuing to read my work. I'm fully aware of how short my chapters are, but with being an animator, it seems my only time to write is at midnight. However, if you really want bigger, longer, thicker, and uncut chapters, then let me know.

-Enjoy

"Oh he's a very big bunny," assured Judy, nodding at Nick.

"But he's still a bunny…" replied Nick shifting nervously in the back seat of the cab.

Nick and Judy had caught the train from Zootopia to Bunnyburrows, and were now on a short cab-ride to meet Judy's parents and her 275 siblings.

"Of course my dad's a bunny," quipped Judy. "But he might as well be a rabbit-bear… or maybe just a bear…"

Nick swallowed a lump that was forming in his throat, as he wrung his paws together.

"And he's got this stare…" continued Judy, obviously taking joy in Nick's discomfort. "It just cuts down to your soul… Just, promise me you won't stare into his eyes for too long. He might turn you to _stone_!" A faint smile threatened to crack Judy's solid façade as the Cabby let out a snicker.

"Har, har, Judy…" replied Nick in bemusement at both Judy and the cab-Driver. "I just mean… I've met plenty of hard-nose fathers, every vixens got one. But, you know…"

"I know what?" questioned Judy as her ears perked up in curiosity.

"They were all…" Nick nervously fought for the right phrasing. "All their fathers were… _expecting_ … a fox…"

"WAIT!" Judy practically shouted at Nick as her ears pinned down in fear. "You're a fox? You're A… FOX!" Judy's eyes widened as she screamed at the driver, "STOP THE CAB!"

The cab's tires barked and screeched as the cab skidded to a violent stop in the middle of the dirt road. Nick was launched into the glass divider that separated the driver from the back seats of the cab, with a resounding "Thwap!"

"Ow, Carrots!" Nick barked as he crumpled to the bottom of the cab clutching his smashed snout.

"Oh my word, Nick!" gasped Judy covering her muzzle in shock. "It was a joke! I'm so sorry!" Judy peaked through the window and told the driver to keep going, before tending to the puddle of Nick that lay at the bottom of the cab.

Pulling Nick back up onto the back seat, Judy looked into his glassy emerald eyes and snapped her fingers next to his left ear, causing it to twitch instinctively. "Nicky! Oh my word, are you ok?"

"Who are you?" Questioned Nick as his eyes attempted to focus on the distressed Bunny in front of him. "Why am I in Po-Dunk nowhere-land? You tell David he'll get his carrots on Sunday!" A thin smile threatened to betray Nick's otherwise entirely convincing performance.

"Nick!" said Judy, giving the sly fox a swift punch to the arm. "Stop it…"

"Ow!" retorted Nick, failing to hold back a chuckle. "But did you at least tell him?"

"I told them everything they needed to know," replied Judy matter-of-factly. "I told them that you're tall, and handsome… that you have a heart shaped birth-mark on your butt, and that I love you"

Nick blushed a little, "so that… sounds like, you didn't tell them… did you Carrots…"

"Nope!" chirped Judy with a lovey smile.

Nick took a deep breath, just in time to see that they had arrived at Hopps' childhood home. The cab came to a halt, and Nick stepped out of the cab to get a better view of the monumental "bunny-hill" that stood as a testament to the size of Judy's family. The imposing structure stood as a massive green hill with several archways leading in and out of the building, and countless windows perforated the hills upper surface.

Nick ducked behind the cab to retrieve Judy's and his bags from the trunk, taking the final moment of respite to steal his nerves.

"Jude!" bellowed a male rabbit. "If it aint Judes the Dude!"

Nick's hair stood up on end as the dreaded moment was finally upon them. Nick swallowed hard, and exhaled prepping himself to face his future father-in-law.

"And you must be Nick!" boomed Judy's father excitedly.

Nick turned around, bags in tow to great Stu. However, as Nick turned around he found that Stu was shaking paws with the Bunny Cabby that had stepped out of the cab upon their arrival.

Nicks eyes bulged as he looked from Judy's father shaking paws with the cabby, to Judy. Judy flashed Nick a worried look before reaching out towards her father.

"Daddy," but Stu cut Judy short without even looking away from the cabby.

"Not now sweetie," replied Stu, waving away his daughter with his free paw. "Go say hi to your mother, Bonnie. I want to really meet this mammal of your, Nick!"

Nick approached the aged rabbit, bags in tow, and opened his mouth to speak.

"Sly-guy," barked Stu turning his attention from the paw-captive cabby to Nick. "Go ahead and take those bags to the burrow, I'll get you fair in a second."

Nick stood for a second, dumbfounded by the situation that was unfolding.

"Go on," Remarked Stu, narrowing his eyes at Nick. "Big green hill with doors on it, got a bunch of bunnies inside, go ahead and put the bags there. You're a clever-fox; you should be able to figure it out."

"Stu!" scolded Judy. "That's not Nick!" Judy pointed at the captive cabby that was still having it's paw vigorously shook by Stu. "That's Nick!"

Stu's head turned from the cabby, to look where his daughter was pointing; squarely at Nick. Nick dropped one of Judy's bags as he halfheartedly smiled and waved at Stu, whose ears pinned down in a mix of confusion, and bewilderment. The cab driver seized the dead moment to spring back into his cab and drive away, without even collecting his fair.

The silent tension was enough to smother a fire, as nick walked over to where Judy was standing in front of her dumbfounded parents. Judy wrapped an arm around Nick's mid-section as they stood dead-pan across from Stu and Bonnie.

"Well I…" Nick cleared his throat. "I really wish that Judy would have told me that her parents were rabbits... That would have saved us an awkward moment…"

Judy covered her mouth in a failed attempt to muffle a snicker.

 **Oh hot-diggity!**

Did you just read another whole chapter? Did you enjoy it? If you did, then read another! But before you go, please be sure to write a review, leave a favorite, or make a suggestion. I do this for me, but also for you guy. So please, give me your thought.

-Enjoy the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Readers,**

I would like to thank all of you for the overwhelming support and awesome reviews! As you can see, this chapter is longer than the previous two combined. (how does he do it?) A few of you guys wanted me to slow down the pace of the story and really paint a picture. So, feast your eyes on these adjectives and adverbs! One small heads-up, my upload schedule is going to become more spread-out for the rest of the story (Wednesday/Sunday?)

-Enjoy

"Why didn't she tell us he was a fox!" griped Stu to Bonnie as she continued to polish the counters of their near-industrial-sized kitchen.

"Because obviously, Judy didn't think that it should matter to you," scolded Bonnie. "She is in love with him, and that is what matters. Not weather he's a… fox" Bonnie paused for a second to admire her work, and to convince herself that she was ok with the situation.

"Well it _is_ important!" Huffed Stu, folding his arms across his denim overalls.

Bonnie turned on Stu with a murderous glare, which could strip the paint off a barn door. Stu straitened in shock, then wilted under his wife's gaze as he attempted to cover his tracks.

"I-I mean," Stumbled the aged rabbit. "It's important, be-because… he'll be too big for the beds. You know, being a fox and all…" Stu smiled weakly as his wife turned her attention away from glaring Stu into submission, to cleaning the counter tops.

"You and I both know you wouldn't let that boy sleep anywhere near Judy," hissed Bonnie at her husband of 25 years. "Rabbit or otherwise."

Stu opened his mouth to retort, but was silenced when Judy came skipping into the oversized kitchen with Nick in tow.

"Hi mom, hi dad!" Judy gave her mother a big hug and Stu a kiss on the cheek, while Nick found a seat on one of the empty stools in the kitchen. "I was just showing Nick the house, and introducing him to some of the siblings. Judy smiled expectantly at Nick.

"Oh!" Nick's ears perked up as he realized the conversation had turned to him. "Yes! You have an absolutely beautiful home Mrs. Hopps." Nick smiled at Bonnie, only half expecting his pleasantry to be returned.

"Why thank you, Mr. Wilde," chimed Judy's mom, smiling warmly at the fox and taking a break from her manual labor. "But please, call me Bonnie."

Nick turned a slightly more genuine smile on Stu. "You can call me Mr. Hopps," replied Stu, already guarding against Bonnies incoming swat to the arm.

"Oh Stu," said Bonnie, glaring disapprovingly at her husband. "Don't mind him; he's actually a big softie. Aren't you sweetie?"

"So tell me Mr. Wilde," Questioned Stu, focusing in on the nervous predator that sat wringing his paws in Stu's kitchen. "What does a fox do for a living in Zootopia?"

Nick straitened his tie in a failed attempt to appear cool under the pressure of the rabbit's gaze. "Well Mr. Hopps, I actually work at the ZPD with your daughter." Nick paused briefly to smile at Judy, who was entirely engrossed with the task of getting herself a glass of carrot juice from the industrial refrigerator.

"Wait!" chirped Bonnie, as her ears perking up in both excitement and realization. "You're that fox, the first ever fox police officer that Judy mentioned a few years back. And here I was thinkin' it was a coincidence that you were both named Nick. You should be very proud of yourself, Mr. Wilde."

Nick blushed a little at the compliment, "Why thank you Bonnie. But really, Judy's the big reason that ever happened." Nick turned once again to Judy, to see her drain the last of the carrot juice carton, crush it on her forehead, and throw it away, all the while still not paying attention to the conversation.

"So you've been a straight-shooter for two years," pried Stu. "What'd you do _before_ you were a cop?"

Nicks heart skipped a beat as he looked to Judy for rescue. However, Judy was now preoccupied with guzzling an entire can of Carrot-Cola. Nicks ears pinned back in fear, as sweat began to form on his paw pads. "I… Uh…" Nick prayed for an excuse to run, hide, and die in the corner. "I… used…" Nick's prayer was answered, in the form of a small Paw tugging on the fur of his tail.

Nick looked down to see a little bunny holding a scribble-pad and pulling on his tail. "Mr. Wilwd," asked the young bunny. "Can I bo'ow your pen?"

Nick's heart melted as he lifted his pint-sized savior onto his knee. "Can you borrow my pen? Absolutely." Nick pulled a carrot shaped pen that Judy had given him from his shirt pocket, and gave it to the baby bunny (It's not the recorder Pen, chill out). "What's your name, you adorable little artist?" asked Nick to the bunny who began to scribble on his pad of paper with the pen.

"My name is Char-wee," mumbled the bunny, focusing on his drawing. "I'm gonna draw you!"

Nick chuckled and placed a paw over his heart as he watched the scribbling child on his knee. "I must say, I was pretty afraid that the bunnies were going to be afraid of me when I first showed up. But it seems…"

"Should they _be_ afraid of you?" interrupted Stu, accusingly.

"Wha'?" said Nick in confusion, cocking his head to the side at the attack. "No, I just mean…"

"That for some _mysterious_ reason," interrupted Stu again. "A bunch of little bunnies, might be _instinctual_ afraid of you?"

Nick looked for Judy to save him, before Bonnie stepped in, Swatting her husband with a towel. "Stu! You mind yourself now. Please, Mr. Wild, tell us what you did before you were on the force"

Nick swallowed hard, and thanked the heavens as he was thrown out of the fire, back into the frying pan. "Well, Bonnie…" Nick's mind raced as he thought of the million and one "Jobs" he had worked in the past. "I used to be… a… small business owner. Yeah," Nick's ears perked up in accomplishment as he scanned the room for Judy's approval and help. However, Judy was till elbow-deep in the beverage department of the refrigerator.

"Really!" remarked Stu, impressed only a little. "What business?"

Nicks ears drooped again as his mind raced to answer the bunny in a convincing manner. "I… um…" Nick rubbed the back of his neck "I owned an… Ice-cream… ery?"

"A creamery?" questioned Stu, eyes lighting up with interest.

"Yes-sir," quipped Nick with a note of feigned confidence. "I made *hard swallow* ice cream…" Nick smiled sheepishly at Stu and Bonnie, now accepting the fact that Judy was not going to save him.

"Well how 'bout that Bon'" said Stu in excitement. "Say Nick, you ever make carrot ice cream before? Bonnie and I just love the stuff."

"Sure?"

"Fantastic!" boomed the excited rabbit clapping his paws together. "Tell you what; I've got an old ice cream turner in the shed! I'll dust it off, and you can make some for Bon' and I during the big celebration on Sunday!"

Judy's ears rocketed out of the refrigerator where her head was currently resting, at the sound of her father's excitement. Judy spun around to see Nick withering away under the interrogation of her father. Nick's guilty look told Judy that she was probably 5 minutes too late to the rescue. "Nick, can I talk to you for a second?" quipped Judy, closing the gigantic refrigerator.

"Absolutely dear" Nick replied while taking his pen back from the scribbling bunny and placing him back at the foot of the stool. Nick took the outstretched drawing from the Bunny's paw, before being violently drug out of the kitchen by Judy via his tie.

"Ice cream!?" shouted Judy at Nick as soon as they had made it back to her room on the 5th sub floor.

Nick looked about the small room, which was still decorated with all of Judy's old ZPD posters. Nick half hoped to see a boy-band poster, but was instead stared down by 10's of pictures of stern-looking police mammals. Judy plopped down at the foot of her bed, while Nick paced back and forth between Judy and the closed bedroom door.

"I panicked, okay?" retorted Nick "he had me backed into a corner, what was I supposed to tell him? *silly voice*'hello Mr. Hopps, I'm an ex-con-mammal, you don't mind if I marry your daughter, do you?'" Judy giggled as she watched Nick mime out the failed interaction with her father. "And how is it that I'm a half a head taller than your father, and he makes _me_ feel short? And you!" Nick turned to point a Judy.

Judy's ears perked up as she placed a defensive paw on her chest and fought to contain her smile, "Moi?"

Nick poked her in the belly accusingly, eliciting a giggle from Judy "if you hadn't been so busy trying to drown Sahara Square with carrot juices, you could have stopped this whole thing from happening!" Nick stopped to catch his breath after his tirade

"I'm sorry Nicky," replied Judy in a soft, almost mocking tone. "You did a good job being civil with my father… Even if you are an idiot."

Nick gave Judy a half lidded glare as she fought to contain her giggle. "Here, since you were good, I've got a present for you!" Nicks ears perked up as Judy hopped off the edge of her adorably small bed. She then pushed Nick, sitting him on the end of the mattress and taking his place between the foot of the bed and the bedroom door.

Nick tilted his head in curiosity as Judy turned to face away from him. "So I found this little jem, the last time I went 'shopping,'" Judy continued as she pulled up the right side of her red and white polka-dot sundress to expose first the curvy gray contours of her leg and then finally the waistline of her panties. "And I think that you're going to love it." Judy Bit her lower lip in excitement as she watched Nick over her shoulder.

Nick focused in on the repeating pattern that adorned the waist band of Judy's undergarment. The tight lace hem had a repeating patter of what appeared to be a carrot with vibration lines coming off of it. Nick's view was interrupted as Judy released the right side of her dress, allowing it to return to its full length. Judy then turned around and offered Nick a small carrot-shaped remote that was roughly the size of a pen and sported a single green button on the top.

Nicks eyes widened as he put two-and-two together. Judy's ears rocketed towards Nick as she caught the sound of stretching fabric.

"Nick!" Judy feigned disgust in an attempt to hold back her laughter, as she punched the fox that sat in front of her in the shoulder. "I literally just _heard_ you… Pitch a tent!" Judy's laughter broke the damn, and she was forced to cover her mouth to smother her cackling.

"I can't help it!" replied Nick shrugging defensively, and shifting nervously at the foot of Judy's bed. "I'm under a lot of pressure here, and at this point my body has been left to its own devices while the brain tries to finds a chair and a rope to hang its self with!"

Judy giggled at Nick's plight as she leaned in close to tuck the pen-shaped remote into Nick's shirt pocket next to the carrot-shaped pen that already lived there. "Well, at least we know you can perform under pressure," Judy cooed into Nicks left ear, while placing a single paw on Nicks thigh.

"Carrots," Nick whispered as his gaze lazily wandered from over Judy's shoulder to her puffy white tail. "You keep talking like that, and I'm gonna bust…" Nick's eyes trailed from Judy's adorable tail to the now open bedroom door before almost bulging out of his hear as they locked with the steely glare of Stu, "…a stitch"

"Oh yeah, big boy?" Judy continued with a sultrily tone into Nicks now pinned flat ear, as her paw made a slow pilgrimage northward.

Nick and Stu both cleared their throats at the same time, snapping Judy from her target. Judy spun on her heals to face her father as her ears pinned down behind her, turning a bright shade of red. Stu looked into the room with a deep grimace of disapproval, as Nick sprung off the foot of Judy's bed and attempted to pull down the front of his Hawaiian-button-down as far as it would stretch.

"We're going out to Dinner," grumbled Stu. "And Wilde, I'd better not catch you in here again."

"Yes-sir!" Nick instinctively saluted the rabbit, inadvertently allowing for his shirt to spring back up to its normal length.

Stu shook his head before turning and heading back down the hall towards the elevator that connected the sub-floors to the rest of the house. Judy gave a shameful exhale before turning to follow her father.

"Wait!" Nick pleaded, grabbing Judy's paw on her way out the room. "Can you talk to him about the whole ice-cream thing, please?"

Judy pulled Nick in by the tie and planted a heavy kiss on his snout before whispering in his ear; "I think you're up shit-creek on that one Nicky…" Judy gave Nick a smiling wink before turning to exit the room.

Nick reached up to his shirt pocket and gave the top of the pen-shaped remote a tap, causing Judy to let out a yip of surprised pleasure as her flustered ears shot strait up and she reflexively jumped into the air. Wheeling around, Judy glared at Nick, who shrugged and held his paws up in mock innocence.

Perhaps tonight's dinner wasn't going to be _entirely_ unbearable, Nick thought to himself.

 **Oh hot-diggity!**

Did you just read another whole chapter? Yes, yes you did. Did you enjoy it? I sure hope so! If you did, then read another! But before you go, please be sure to write a review, leave a favorite, or make a suggestion. I do this for me, but also for you guy. So please, give me your thought.

-Enjoy the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear reader,**

Oh, I didn't see you there. Don't mind me, I'll just be sipping some cognac in front of my fireplace... The story? Oh yes, the story! It's right below, you can't miss it. Go on now, I'll be here when you get back. Trust me, I got at least 5 more chapters, I'm not going anywhere. Uploads Schedule: Tues/Thurs/Sun

-Enjoy

"You bunnies really like your carrots, don't you…" Remarked Nick to the table as he looked about the inside of the massive canvas tent.

The throng of bunnies and a fox had gone out to eat at one of the massive tents that had been erected for the Carrot-Day's celebration. Inside the tent were 10 long rows of tables with bench seating on either side. Countless rabbits gathered under the tent to eat, drink, talk and celebrate. All the while brew-bunnies and waiters patrolled the isles weaving around the tables and tent poles to delivering food and drink to the army of festive bunnies that gathered there.

Nick and Judy shared a two-bunny bench which sat on the other side of the table from Bonnie and Stu, whom also shared a bench. A few of Judy's older siblings sat to the couples left and right, while any of the younger siblings that came along sat two tables away at the kit's table. Stu glared menacingly at the red fox who sat across from him.

"Oh absolutely!" chimed Bonnie to the worried looking fox that sat next to her daughter. "We bunnies have a proud heritage of farming. While we do grow other fruits and vegetables, the carrot is an iconic staple of every farm." Bonnie smiled as Nick tried his best to look interested. "And the Carrot-Days festival is just our _little_ way of celebrating that heritage."

"Well I certainly wouldn't call it little," remarked Nick in his best attempt to maintain the first pleasant conversation he had had with Judy's family thus far. "You bunnies sure know how to have a good time," laughed Nick elbowing Judy, whose ears perked up as she nodded enthusiastically at Nick.

Stu's eye's narrowed on Nick in disapproval of any physical contact with his daughter. Stu opened his mouth to comment, but was interrupted as one of the brew-bunnies stopped at their table.

The busty-brew-bunny had light golden brown fur that was punctuated by the white fur that covered her muzzle, ears and paws. She sported a low-cut blue sundress, with a white half apron around her waist. She had a drink-tray tucked under her arm, and her floppy ears were tied back with a matching blue ribbon behind her head, making her look as though she had a bunny-ear-pony tail. When she spoke, it was with a chipper and high pitched tone that accentuated her country-drawl.

"How're yall doin' today?" asked the brew-bunny as she surveyed the group of rabits, and single fox. "Oh my! Well I don't s'pose I've seen you around before. What's a sharp-looking-city fox like you doing in these parts?"

Nick shuffled nervously and went to reply before Judy cut him off. "Hi Mackenzie, this is Nick." Judy intertwined paws with Nick to emphasize her next point, "he's my boyfriend!"

Stu's brow furrowed even deeper as he glared at the pairs now intertwined paws.

"Judy, is that you!" chimed the brew-bunny. "My word, I haven't seen you in ages!" she batted her paw at Judy as she continued "I'm _so_ happy you found someone… even if he is a fox."

Nick's eyebrows perked up in amazement at the brew-bunny's last comment, whom didn't even recognize the nature of her own remark.

"Any-who," continued the drew-bunny "what can I get the Hopps family to drink?"

"I'll have a glass of carrot-whiskey, on the rocks…" requested Stu as he locked eyes with Nick. "It's going to be a long night…"

"Well I will have," replied Nick without breaking Stu's gaze "A carrot-whiskey as well… but hold the rocks, it's going to be an even _longer_ night."

Nick's posture stiffened as Judy thumped his tail with her foot, before shooting Nick a silent "be-good" glare. A small whimper of pain escaped Nick's clenched teeth as he wrapped his mashed tail about his own feet for protection.

Oblivious to the growing tension, the brew-bunny looked to Judy and Bonnie for their orders. "I think my daughter and I are going to stick with carrot juice," said Bonnie. "Somebody's gotta keep these boys in check."

"Don't you know it," replied the Mackenzie with a wink, before heading back to the brew-tent to retrieve their orders.

"I must say," interjected Bonnie, in an attempt to diffuse the tension between Nick and Stu. "All the kit's just absolutely adore you, Nick. What is your secret?"

Nick smiled slyly before Stu butted in, "You know what, those kits just say the darndest things too. I was talking with little Davey before dinner," Stu paused to steel his expression, as nick took a sip of water to try and regain composure. "And he asked me if Nick was the monster that lives under his bed…"

Nick's eyes bulged as he choked on his water and dropped the glass, spilling it on the ground, which was covered in saw-dust and hay. "Are you ok sweetie?" asked Judy patting Nick on the back, as she shot a death-glare at her father.

Nick coughed a few times before clearing his throat and regaining his speech. "No sir," Nick croaked "I'm only a monster _in_ the bed..."

Nick paused, waiting for a laugh. Instead he was rewarded by shunned silence as the rabbits in the immediate vicinity processed the implications of his joke. Nick frowned, pinning his ears back in shame as he caught Bonnie's slack-jawed expression.

"OH-Kay!" Judy practically shouted, breaking the silence. "Nick, have you decided what you're eating? You should _really_ look at the menu."

Nick opened his mouth to reply, but instead shut his jaws tight and lifted the menu in front of himself as an impromptu barrier, concealing his shame.

Judy Propped up her menu as well before turning to hiss at Nick, "What in Zootopia are you doing?" Judy gave an icy glare which could extinguish the sun if it were pointed upward.

"Besides being butchered by your father?" defended Nick.

" _Monster in bed?"_ questioned Judy, almost seething with frustration.

"Saying it back to me, isn't going to make it unsaid, Judy" retorted Nick.

Judy slammed her head into the table behind her menu-wall in exasperation. "Are you guys… ready to order?" came a voice from the other side of the menus.

Nick and Judy both collapsed their walls, and attempted to look collected as they realized that their drinks had arrived. A waiter was standing over the table expectantly, waiting for Judy and Nick to order so he could escape the tense atmosphere of their dinner party.

"I'll have the house salad," quipped Judy, painting on a forced smile. "And Nick will have the fried eggplant club-sandwich."

The waiter snapped his order-book closed, spun on his heels and left without saying another word. Nick discovered his whiskey, thanked the heavens, and downed the whole rock-glass before exhaling in appreciation of the carrot-reserve's finer notes. Stu's eyes widened as he watched the fox down the entire glass without so much as a flinch, and attempted to replicate the predator. However, when he got to the bottom of the glass, gravity took hold, and threw the ice at his button-nose causing him to recoil and choke a bit.

Bonnie giggled slightly at her husband, prompting Nick to take another stab at polite conversation. "So Bonnie," Nick smiled politely as he spoke. "Judy said that you two have been married for 25 years."

"Well, not quite," Chimed Bonnie. "you're two days early, dear. It will be 25-long years on Sunday. That's when we're going to renew our vows."

Stu smiled, for once, as his wife took his paw in hers. "It seems like it was only yesterday that we met in this very field…"

"It was a dance hall that year," spoke Bonnie, looking deeply into her husband's dark-brown eyes. "But Stu doesn't dance anymore. I'll tell you Judy, as soon as they get a ring on their finger, men just stop dancing. It must cut circulation to their legs…"

Nick noticed that for the first time, Stu looked embarrassed. Nick opened his mouth to comment, but was distracted by something pulling on his tail. Nick looked behind him to see that a little bunny kit had made his way from the kit's-table. Nicks eyes widened in excitement as he instantly recognized the little artist from earlier.

"Char-wee!" said Nick, excitedly picking up the kit and setting him between Judy and himself. "What can I do for you, my little Pigcasso?" Judy giggled a little as the tiny bunny hugged Nick's arm.

"Can I bo'ow your pen?" asked the adorable bunny, giving a look that could melt the frozen heart of even the most bitter mammals.

Nick smiled warmly as he reached for his shirt pocket, never breaking the gaze of the pint-sized artist "Can you borrow a pen? Absolutely." Nick obliged the tiny-bunny before continuing. "I really liked the picture you gave me, Char-wee." Charlie hopped back down from the seat. "My giant fangs and claws made me look _very_ handsome." The Kit giggled as Nick rustled the fur between his ears with a padded paw.

"Than' you, Mr. Wilwd" cooed the bunny before skipping back to the kit's-table.

When nick tuned around, he was greeted by Judy's lilac gaze "You're a big softie," teased Judy. "Aren't you… Mr. Wilwd" Judy smiled at Nick as his ears folded back in embarrassment.

Nick's nose prickled as he was greeted with the dreamy smell of his food that had arrived while he was distracted. Looking about the table, Nick realized that all the bunnies around him were now busy eating. He let out a deep breath and gave thanks that he wouldn't have to talk for at least a couple of minutes. Judy gave Nick a small peck on the cheek and squeezed his arm affectionately and whispered into his ear, "You're doing great, just relax."

Nick straitened his tie, picked up a slice of the savory vegie-club and took a massive fox-sized bite, before the bench was nearly knocked out from under him.

With a surprised yelp, Judy's ears shot straight-up as she sprung to her feet, launching the bench backwards into the side of a passing brew-bunny who barely managed not to dump her tray on the table behind them. Nick nearly choked and dropped his sandwich at the same time as he tried to recover his balance on the stool which was now a foot away from the table. Judy's shock turned to frustration and confusion as she glared down at the assumed cuprite. Nick chewed slowly as he looked back up at Judy in confusion. Judy's eyes darted from Nick's eyes, to his pocket, before widening in horror as she recognized only a solo carrot-shaped pen.

Judy's heart skipped a beat as she looked about the table. To her surprise, it seemed nobody had noticed her outburst. Judy reached for her glass of carrot juice to calm her nerves, when electricity struck her again.

Her eyes widened, her back arched, her heart skipped another beat, and her paw trembled on the rim of her drink. Her claw caught the edge of the glass, causing it to chime for the entire duration of her three second escape to paradise. When Judy came to, she realized that all the bunnies at the surrounding tables had gone silent and were now looking up at her. Her eyes darted to Nick, whom with his free paw, was checking his phone to see if it had been vibrating. She looked in horror to her parents who had stopped eating, and were now holding paws and looking up at Judy… expecting a toast.

Judy's eyes widened in panic and her paw shot out, instinctively thrusting her glass into the air. All the glasses around her rose up, and countless ears turned towards her as they waited for her speech.

"Hi, my name is Ju-UU-U-Dy…" Judy put a paw over her mouth as she was struck by three quick bolts of lightning. She looked to Nick for help but was only greeted by his confused stare, as he held his sandwich aloft, instead of his glass.

"And in two days from now," Judy spoke in the calm before the storm. "my pa-ARENTS… ARE…" Judy's head bowed, and she slammed her free paw on the table to stabilize herself. The ocean calmed for a brief second and Judy inhaled deeply. She whispered to herself "Sweet cheese and crackers" as a bead of sweat formed on her temple. Stealing her resolve for another barrage, she raised her head to continue.

"They're going to be, c-CELEBRATING…" Judy was smashed by another wall as her teeth clenched together forcing her to almost hiss the rest of her line as her knees began to bow inward. "THEIR TWEN'Y-FIF ANA-VERS-ERY…" Judy's toes curled, digging into the sawdust and straw that covered the ground until the storm lifted again.

Nick watched a cloud of steam escaped from between Judy's clenched teeth as her body relaxed once again. A flashbulb exploded in Nick's brain causing him to almost choke on the bit of sandwich that he was still chewing. Nick realized what was happening. His eyes widened as he looked to his shirt pocket to see that it only contained a carrot-shaped pen, instead of a pen-shaped remote. Nick could barely contain his laughter as a suppressed grin spread across his muzzle. Nick craned his neck to try and find the Kit's table.

Judy took a quick sip from her glass of carrot-juice to steal her nerves; she swallowed hard before returning her gaze to the confused bunnies in front of her. "This is really good carrot-juice," Judy whispered before returning to her speech. "and NEVER HAVE I EVER…" Judy's resolve threatened to crack as her body assaulted her brain. "SEEN, A COUPLE… THAT ARE S-S-SOO-O-O-O…" Judy shifted from side to side, as her knees desperately tried to give out from under her.

Nick swallowed his bite, as he zeroed in on a tiny bunny who was trying to get his "pen" to work. Nick stifled a laugh as he returned his attention to the increasingly more flustered Judy.

"SOOO, OOOH…" a subdued moan cut into Judy's sentence as the storm showed no signs of lifting. She looked to Nick for support who mockingly gave her a thumbs-up and mouthed "You're doing great, just relax."

"A-AH, COUPLE WHO A-ARE SO L-LOOOOVING… THEY ARE LIKE NO COUPLE YOU HAVE EVER FELT… I MEAN SEEN…" Judy's support-arm threatened to buckle and give out as it became the only thing holding up her weight. Her legs were entirely numb as her heart raced a million miles a minute. Her nose flicked and twitched as she attempted to steer around the coming electrical storm.

"AND I J-JUST WANT T-TO WISH THEM," the neurons in her brain began to short out, and her eyes sealed shut while she tried to keep her face from betraying her. "I WANT TO WITH THEM 25 MORE YEARS OF BEING HAPPILY MARRIED!" lightning rolled across Judy's brain as her paw raised her glass in triumph. The surrounding mammals took note and clinked their glasses together, before downing their respective drinks. Applause set in as Stu and Bonnie shared a kiss, seemingly oblivious to what had happened.

"Whoa!" said Judy, ushering a cloud of steam out of her lungs. Nick stood, and wrapped an arm around Judy's waist to steady her and help her away from the table. Judy downed her brink before turning to give Nick an overly-steamy kiss, causing Nick's emerald eyes to snap wide open.

"Come on, Carrots" said Nick, breaking the embrace. "Let's get you some fresh-air." Nick practically carried Judy as she stumbled through her mental cloud of after-glow.

On their way past the kit's table, Nick traded pens with Charlie and patted the tiny bunny on the head. Judy's clouded mind struggled to make sense of Nick and Charlie's exchange.

"Wait, did you know he had it the whole time?" panted Judy as Nick drunk-carried her out of the tent.

"Not the whole time," assured Nick. "Just, half the time" Nick smiled down at the wobbly Judy who was leaning heavily into his side. "I figured I should probably let you finish…"

"What a gentle-mammal," groaned Judy, as she tried and failed not to trip over her own leaden feet.

 **Oh hot-diggity!**

Did you just read another whole chapter? Yes, yes you did. Did you enjoy it? I sure hope so! If you did, then read another! But before you go, please be sure to write a review, leave a favorite, or make a suggestion. I do this for me, but also for you guy. So please, give me your thought.

The new Upload Schedule is going to be Tues/Thurs/Sun

-Enjoy the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear reader,**

Ah, there you are! I've been waiting here for ages, just for you... Greg... Oh, your name isn't Greg? Well, this is awkward... Tell you what, if you see Greg, tell him my feet hurt from standing and waiting. In the meantime, why don't you go on ahead and read the story!

-Enjoy

Nick stretched, readying himself for bed. He massaged his tired emerald eyes with a padded thumb and finger as he thought of everything that he had done wrong the previous day. Nick chucked slightly as he remembered Judy's "heart-felt" toast from dinner.

However, his thoughts settled squarely on Judy's father, whom seemed to despise him on principal. The idea of getting Judy's parents to accept him seemed near-impossible, let alone telling them that they were engaged.

Nick's attention fell to the dilapidated-old couch that sat at the edge of the massive living room. Bonnie and Stu had assured him that he was too tall for any of the open bunny-bed, and assigned him a couch on the ground floor. Nick was almost certain that Judy's parents were just making excuses to try and keep him as far away from Judy as possible. However, as Nick looked on the freakishly-long couch he was glad that he would have ample room to stretch out.

Finishing his couch-bed, Nick stepped back to admire his work. While Bonnie and Stu had provided him a blanket and pillow, the summer air was far-too-hot for Nick whom had always been a cold sleeper. Nick laughed as he thought about sleeping in the-buff _on top_ of the blankets, but he knew better than to entertain that idea for two long… He'd at least keep his boxers on.

Shedding his ZZebra Top t-shirt that served as a pajama top, Nick hooked his thumbs in the waistline of his pajama-pants in preparation to lose those as well. Nick lowered the pants to his ankles and began to step out of them as a soft "Ding" stopped him cold, signifying that the elevator behind him had arrived from another floor. Nick smiled as he seized his chance to tease Judy as she stepped out of the elevator.

"Come to wish me a good night?" a smirk crept across Nicks muzzle as he wiggled his butt and tail at his visitor.

"Good night, Wilde" came the steely voice of Stu.

Nick's ears pinned back as he looked over his shoulder to see Stu disapprovingly standing in the doorway of the over-sized living room. "Mr. Hopps!" Nick shouted as he practically jumped into the air, pulling his pants back up the where they belong. "W-W-what are you doing down here?"

Stu approached the other end of Nick's couch-bed, blanket in hand. "I'm sleeping down here tonight… seeing as you can't even be trusted to sleep on the couch."

Nick watched in stunned silence as Stu made his bed directly at the end of Nick's, despite the couch having a good 10 more feet of space.

"You do have your own place to sleep, right?" questioned Nick.

"Yup," replied Stu. "Great big bed, sleep there with my _wife_."

"But you're, going to watch me sleep instead…"

"Yup."

"You do realize I'm the one with night vision, right?" Nick smirked at Stu as he finished making his own place to sleep.

"Son," replied Stu, taking his own shirt off to match the predator. "If you so much as twitch on this rickety-old couch, I'll hear it." Stu pointed at his lofted ears to emphasize his last point.

Nick placed an exasperated paw on his forehead as Stu bedded-down to sleep, "You've gotta move down the couch or something, we're practically going to be sleeping on top of each other." Nick waited for Stu's biting remark, but the rabbit simply raised his paws, clapped twice, and the living room lights went out.

An hour or two had passed, and Nick stared unblinkingly at the ceiling as Stu snored directly into his left ear, which pinned down in an attempt to escape the audio-assault. Stu had wormed his way up the couch, into Nick's bed and was now sleeping contently with a heavy paw draped across Nick's bare chest.

Nick prayed for the sun to come up as he looked out the massive window that adorned the wall behind the couch. Nick started counting stars before a gray flash blocked his view. His ears perked up as he recognized the moon-lit features of Judy, excitedly peeking in on him.

Judy waved her paw, beckoning Nick to escape his captor. Nick smirked and silently mouthed "The little-guy _just_ fell asleep" before mockingly petting Stu's long grey ears.

Judy threw a paw over her muzzle to smother a laugh, before giving Nick a stern "stop-messing-around" glare. Nick rolled his emerald eyes at his fiancé before slowly working his way out of Stu's sleeping embrace.

After a minute or two, Nick was almost entirely out from underneath Stu. Turning to leave, a paw wrapped around Nick's wrist stopping him cold and prompting Judy to duck back below the window sill. Nick's eyes bulged as he slowly craned his head to look at Stu.

"Where you goin' Bon'?" mumbled Stu almost entirely asleep.

Nick's heart caught in his through as Judy's ears jumped up from below the window sill where she was hiding. Nicks mind raced as he fought to summon his most feminine voice "I'm gonna get me some w-… carrot-juice." Nick clenched his teeth in anticipation of Stu awaking any minute.

Stu let out a faint grumble before letting go of nicks wrist. Not wanting to trip over the last proverbial hurdle, Nick continued "I'll be right back… Stu…ward…"

Judy peaked back out from her hiding place and cocked her head in confusions as she saw Nick give the aged rabbit a kiss on the cheek. Nick stooped to grab his shirt on his way out of the living-room, all the while attempting to fish a gray hair out of his mouth.

Judy ambushed nick as soon as he stepped out of the house, practically knocking him off his feet with the loving assault. Nick recovered from the attack, and the pair kissed affectionately for a tender moment.

It was Judy who broke the kiss to look up into Nick's emerald eyes. "Hay, I got something to show you." Judy smiled warmly up at Nick before leading him away by the paw.

Judy skipped and pulled the red fox around the back of the house before finally stopping in-between a tree-stump which stood a good distance away, and the back of the bunny-hill. She giggled and grabbed Nick by the hips to shift him ever so slightly from one side to the other.

Nick gazed down at the top of Judy's head in confusion. She looked beautiful and absolutely adorable as she wore sweatpants and one of Nick's old T-shirts, which she had cut the bottom half off of to help it fit. "Carrots, what are we doing?"

Judy nudge the insole of Nick's left foot ever so slightly with her own, shifting it to the left just a tad. "There!" Judy said, bubbling with excitement. "Now kiss me!" Judy's eyes closed as her ears folded down behind her and she stood as tall as she could on her tippy-toes, reaching up for Nick's kiss.

Nick chuckled a little as he looked down at the kissy-faced bunny in front of him. "Why here?" questioned Nick as Judy settled back down in front of him. Pointing at his planted feet for emphasis Nick continued, "Why this _exact_ spot?"

Judy shifted a little under Nick's gaze. "well, it's…" Judy looked up into Nick's warm gaze. "It's the spot where my parents got married" Judy was lost in memory and didn't realize Nick's change in expression. "My dad always told me about it when I was a little girl, and I figured that they love each other so much…"

"Judy, no…" interrupted Nick, taking a step back out of the sacred spot.

"Why not?" questioned Judy trying to disguise her hurt. "I love you, Nick. And if my parents shared their first kiss as a couple here… I-I thought… m-maybe…"

"Awe, carrots…" cooed Nick, realizing what he had done. "We can't because that spot doesn't belong to us…" Nick pulled Judy away from the stump into a hug as he continued to explain. "That's Bonnie's spot… and more importantly _Stu's_ spot." A slight giggle escaped Judy as she began to return Nick's hug. "If we kissed there, Stu would haunt me forever…" Nick chuckled. "He wouldn't even have to be dead yet. It would just be his… love… ghost… which honestly sounds more terrifying that Stu's normal ghost."

Judy looked up at Nick with a sniffle, "okay… I never pegged you for the sentimental kind, Mr. Wilde." She gave the fox a quick squeeze before leading him away by the paw again.

Nick trailed Judy, out of breath, as they finally reached the top of a hill. Nick panted and surveyed his surroundings. The top of the hill had some sort of "crater" taken out of it, which was lined with benches that all facing towards one end.

Nick turned around, slowly recovering from Judy's death-march to the top. Catching his breath, Nick staggered over to edge of the mountain where Judy was standing as though she were a statue. Nick's eyes bulged and his breath caught at the landscape that unfolded before him.

A patchwork quilt of farmland stretched out for miles and miles, only punctuated by dozens of little bunny-hills that perforated the rolling earth's surface. Each hill was adorned by a few lit windows, which shone out like stars that had been captured by the patchwork haven. Above him, Nick could see all of swirling creation dance about the heavens, billions of stars shone out as pin-pricks of light against the inky void. In the far distance, a cloud of light betrayed the location of Nick's home; Zootopia.

"Oh my word…" said Nick in near slack-jawed awe.

Judy giggled at Nick's rare bout of speechlessness. "You know, he's not a bad guy… my father." Judy shuffled her feet as Nick continued to stare at the countryside. "He just, worries about me. I can't really fault him on that. If it's any consolation, he was just as bad to my only other boyfriend… and he _was_ a rabbit." Judy intertwined paws with Nick and leaned her hear against his arm, bringing him back from the void.

"I know," replied Nick, knowingly. "He's a good father, better than my dad for sure." Nick swallowed hard as he thought of his own family.

"My dad left when I was only 5… I still remember it like a photo. The night before, he came into my room. He sat at the edge of my bed and set my little alarm clock for 5:30. He told me 'now Nicholas, I have a very important job for you. When this alarm goes off, I want you to come wake me up so I won't be late for work.' I was so excited, my dad never trusted me with anything important… So I stayed up all night, didn't sleep a wink. When the clock went off, I was already on my way out of my room. But, he wasn't in my parent's bedroom. He was already by the door, straitening his tie." Nick choked a little as a tear threatened to escape his emeralds eyes. "He turned to me and smiled, 'Hay there sport, you got up right on time' he said. He gave me five-dollar bill, patted me on the head, and I never saw him again."

The pair stood silently, as Nick wiped away solitary tears with his free paw. Nick swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat as his ears twisted towards the sound of a faint sniffle. Nick looked down to see Judy struggling, and failing, to hold back her tears.

"Awe, Judy…" the damn burst, and Judy was reduced to a steaming mess. Nick pulled the distressed bunny in for a tight hug as she attempted to wipe her face dry on his shirt. "It's my sad past, not yours… I didn't mean to make you cry" comforted nick, stroking the top of her head and ears. Judy shook with emotion as Nick continued. "It's ok, really it is. I made it through, and if it weren't for him, I probably would have been a respectable mammal, and I would have never met you…" Nick gave Judy an extra squeeze to emphasize his point.

"I-I know…" sniffled Judy, attempting to regain her composure. "I-it's just *sniff* how could someone do that to a little pup, who's so full of l-love…"

"That's the thing about bad mammals," soothed Nick. "They hurt the people who love them the most. But when I got older, I vowed that when I had pups, I would never hurt them. And I promised myself, that I would be the best dad in all of Zootopia." Nick smiled down at Judy, whom had mostly recovered. "Maybe I'll be like Stu when we have a litter…"

Judy laughed, "How about when we have a litter, you be like you."

"Only if you say so," replied Nick before they locked muzzles and shared a sorrow laced kiss.

When the embrace broke, Nick looked around the top of the hill, and back to the rows of benches. "What _is_ this place, Carrots?"

"We used to have dances here," assured Judy as Nick walked to the top of the rows of benches. "But, we always used to use that part for the live band."

Nick clapped his paws together, and the pair's ears shot strait up to catch the reverberation. A smile crept across Nick's snout as he clapped a second time and really focused on the echo. "It's an amphitheater, carrots!"

Nick jogged down one of the isles to the bottom of the pit before stationing himself in the center. He clapped his paws once more, listened to the echo, and slid a few inches to the right. He then turned his attention to Judy. "You stand there!" Nick enthusiastically pointed to a spot about 1/3 of the way up the center isle of the massive earthen stands.

Judy obliged and took the position with a giggle. Nick shuffled her back and forth a couple of inches with paw-signals before clearing his throat.

"la-la-lala-la-laaaa." Judy stifled a laugh at Nick's mock vocal warmup. Her ears perked up and twitched at the smooth acoustics of the earthen stage.

Nick took a deep breath as a sinister smile began to speed across his snout.

"AAAAAAAAARRE YOU GONNA TAKE ME HOME TONIGHT?"

Judy covered her mouth in a mix of surprise and horror as Nick, assisted by the amphitheater, rocked the note.

" AAAAAAAAAHH DOWN BESIDE THAT RED FIRELIGHT"

"AAAAAAAAARRE YOU GONNA LET IT ALL HANG OUT?

"COTTON-TAIL-GIRLS YOU MAKE THE ROCKIN' WORLD GO ROUND!"

Judy, whom had turned beat-red, charged the stage and leapt at Nick in an attempt to forcibly close his mouth. Nick caught his bunny assailant mid-leap, trying to hold back his laughter at her rage. "I thought you liked Queen!" Laughed Nick as Judy flailed wildly in an attempt to hold his jaws shut. "Oh come on, you know you're my little cotton tail…"

"Nick!" Judy glared crossly at the laughing fox whom was holding her off the ground at arm's length by the back of her shirt. "Stop it…"

"Fine," replied Nick with a chuckle, setting the bunny back on her feet. "I got one more for you then we can go." Judy glared knowingly at Nick whom was still obviously entertained by his own joke.

Judy returned to her spot as Nick tried in vain to cut his own laughter short. Turning around, Judy watched in disapproval as nick took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and began taping a pace with his left foot.

" _I never knew there'd come a day, where I'd be saying to you"_

Judy's expression softened as her ears perked to the familiar song.

" _Don't let this good love slip away, now that we know that it's true!"_

" _Don't, don't you know the kind of animal I am,"_

" _No, said I'd never fall in love again"_

" _But it's you and the feeling comes shinin' through…"_

Judy's fur prickled and stood on end and she watch the fox in front of her belt the next lines.

" _I'm so caught up in you, bunny girl"_

" _And I never did suspect a thing"_

" _And Judy it's true, you're the one…"_

Judy charged the stage once again, but Nick's eyes were sealed shut in song.

" _Who caught me, baby you taught me how good it could beee-"_

Nick's eyes sprung open wide as the grey missile struck its target. Judy wrapped her arms around Nick's neck and locked him into passionate kiss with her eyes closed tight. Nick stumbled backwards in shock and fell over, tumbling to the ground. Wrapping his arms around her, Nick closed his eyes to return the embrace of the rabbit that now sat squarely on his chest.

Nick and Judy had found their spot, and they reveled in it.

 **Oh hot-diggity!**

Did you just read another whole chapter? Yes, yes you did. Did you enjoy it? I sure hope so! If you did, then read another! But before you go, please be sure to write a review, leave a favorite, or make a suggestion. I do this for me, but also for you guy. So please, give me your thought.

-Enjoy the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear Reader,**

I would like to take a second to thank everyone who has taken the time to read my little story. It makes me very happy to see so many people legitimately interested in my work. I won't take any more of your time, so please;

-Enjoy

"Good morning!" cooed Bonnie as she entered the living room.

Nick sat up, stretched, and wiped the sleep from his eyes. The morning sun poured onto him through the giant window that backed Nick's bed-couch. Nick's nose prickled with the delicious smell of fresh blueberry scones.

"Judy told me you that you are a sucker for blueberries, Mr. Wilde" chimed bonnie as she set the breakfast tray in Nick's lap and handed him a glass of carrot juice. "How'd you sleep?"

"I'm pretty sure I woke up at least once with Stu's paw in my mouth" commented Nick, taking a bite of one of the scones. "Oh, my… God…" Nick's eyes rolled back in his head at the pure heaven that was Bonnie's baking. "You made this?"

Bonnie giggled politely, "Sure did, the berries even came from my personal garden. I probably should have told you that Stu's a cuddler… but I guess that's why it's called 'Cuddle-Bunny'" Bonnie went to exit the living room, but stopped to address Nick again. "Stu need's to pick up some last minute preparations… Judy and I thought that it might be good for the two of you to have some mammal-bonding, spend the day together."

Nick smiled politely as Bonnie nodded and left the room. As soon as the bunny was gone, nick sunk into the couch in frustration. Exhaling deeply, Nick elected to try his best to win over Stu, even if it killed him.

After combing his fur, brushing his teeth and changing into a new pair of khakis Nick dawned a blue flannel in an attempt to fit in with the local culture. Exiting through the back door of the burrow, Nick let out a nervous laugh.

"What do you think, Mr. Wilde?" bellowed Stu, dusting off his paws. "You think she'll do the trick?"

She, was a massive wood and metal ice-cream turn which looked to have had better days. "It's _huge_ " remarked Nick as he paced around the massive tub, which more resembled a small bath-tub than an ice-cream mixer. "Why on earth would you need one that's so big?"

"When you have 275 Kits" replied Stu, giving Nick a genuine smile. "Everything you own has to fit an army."

Nick shared a nervous laugh with the rabbit, as the surveyed the old piece of diary machinery. "Mr. Hopps," addressed Nick. "Judy and Bonnie seem to think that we need to spend the day together. And while I know you have your apprehensions about me, being a fox and all. I think if we put our best paws forward, we may actually like each other." Nick turned to face the rabbit, whose emotions were impossible to read.

Stu shifted back and forth as he fought to maintain his steely barrier. "And besides," joked Nick. "We did just sleep together… at least let me buy you lunch." A chuckle escaped Stu's lungs as Nick continued. "That's the least I can do, I always buy Judy dinner before I sl…" Nick snapped his jaws shut as the magic moment disappeared and Stu's steel barrier returned.

"Take those baskets to the truck," usher Stu, pointing at a pile of empty vegetable baskets. "I'll go get the keys. We gotta get you some ice-cream ingredients. Stu turned to leave without saying another word. Nick exhaled long and hard at his unending stupidity, before fetching the baskets as he was asked.

The ride into the market was tense and quiet. Nick opened his mouth to try and start polite conversation several times, but each time was forced to close it again as the hostile atmosphere snuffed out his attempt at conversation.

The trip through the market was equally as tense and ultimately ended with the pare glaring at each other over lunch. It seemed that even the joyous atmosphere of the carrot festival could not shake Stu's apparent spite for Nick. The duo stonily finished their drinks and reached for the check at the same time. Their gaze met as Nick spoke up, attempting to diffuse the situation. "Mr. Hopps, I said I'd pay for your lunch. I've got this."

Stu was not swayed. "I don't need your hospitality Wilde, I'm perfectly capable of paying for my own food."

Nick's voice lost all tones of civility as he now glared at the rabbit. "Are you kidding me? I've been nothing but civil with you because you're Judy's father. But at the end of the day it doesn't matter whether you like me. What does matter is that we respect each other and that we're at least polite enough to be civil, if not for each other's sake, then for Judy's sake."

Stu's eyes narrowed at Nick's as he growled back, "If you want respect, you're going to have to earn it… the old fashioned way, fox." Stu grabbed a waiter, assured him they would be back for the tab and stormed into the thick of the festival.

Nick trailed behind the seething bunny as he tried not to trip on the army of small mammals that filled the festival. Skidding to a halt, Nick tried not to bowl over Stu who was now glaring excitedly at Nick and pointing to the center of the crowd. Turning his attention to Stu's target, Nicks shoulders dropped in disbelief.

At the center of the crowd was an old canvas boxing ring, where bunnies were cycling through to laughingly exchange blows in a smoker-style boxing match. Nick looked into Stu's eyes and knew that if they got in that ring, there would be no laughing.

"No." said Nick sternly, staring down the hostile rabbit.

"What's the matter, fox?" pried Stu, "Chicken?"

"You'd better watch it, bunny…" growled Nick losing his temper.

"You want my respect, you'd better earn it" chimed Stu, as he stared down the frustrated predator. "But be warned," Stu pulled Nick in close by the collar to hiss into his ear, "I may be 49, but I ain't ever met a city slicker I couldn't thump."

"Fine!" Barked Nick, pushing the Stu off of himself "I win, you back off me… And I pay the lunch-tab"

Stu smiled a sinister smile as he flagged down the ring attendant. "One five minute bout, last mammal standing pays the tab."

With a flurry of fur and pads, Nick found himself standing shirtless in the ring across from an overly excited Stu. Stu had removed his shirt and tied his overalls around his waist. His pot-belly hung over the rim of his tied-down suspenders, as he smiled at Nick from around his mouth-piece.

Nick chuckled at his own khakis as the ring attendant finished tightening Nick's boxing gloves. The attendant looked up at nick before remarking, "We don't have any fox mouth-guards, sir."

"I'm fine," growled Nick, entirely dismissing the potential ramifications of the looming grudge-match.

Nick could not wait to knock the smug smile from his future-father-in-law's face. "One round!" yelled the ring attendant. "Five minutes," the crowd shuffled and murmured in excitement. "I want a nice clean fight…" Stu and Nick squared up at the center of the ring. Nick smiled at his half a head height advantage. "Fight!" yelled the attendant as the bell sounded.

Before Nick could so much as blink, Stu peppered him with two left-jabs before following through with an over-paw right, knocking him to the canvas.

The ring rose up to meet Nick as he crashed down face-first. The crowd went wild, and the attendant began counting to ten. Nick heard Stu yell at the ring attendant to stop counting, as Nick shook the stars from his vision.

Staggering to his feet, Nick barked at the attendant, "You heard him, no count!" the attendant nodded and waved his paw starting back up the fight.

Nick re-sized up Stu who was absolutely dancing across the canvas. Nick set his jaw as he realized he may be in over his head.

Nick charged the bouncing-bunny only to have him slip his jab, duck under his punch and counter with a sharp hook to Nick's ribs, knocking the wind out of him and sending him staggering for the ropes. The crowd exploded again as Stu bounced back to allow the fox a recovery.

"Is that what they teach you at that fancy police academy," yelled Stu as Nick gasped for air. "Or are you still soft from the ice-cream parlor?"

Nicks blood boiled as the ever growing crowd broke out in laughs. Nick's lung's refilled with air and he sprung off the ropes to attack Judy's trash-talking father.

In a flash of red, Nick bolted across the ring and fired a perfect jab which squeezed past Stu's guard, and into his jaw. The crowd's breath caught at the quick attack, but Nick's eyes widened as he realized he hadn't even phased the iron-rabbit. Stu caught Nick's chin, jamming his unprotected teeth together painfully and knocking the fox flat-backed to the canvas. The crowd exploded in cheers and jeers as Nick tried to unscramble his brain.

Meanwhile, Bonnie and Judy wandered towards the food tents in the hopes of checking in on Nick and Stu. After questioning a waiter, Bonnie and Judy they were informed that the pair had left their tab, but were going to be right back. As soon as the waiter finished his explanation, the air was ignited by another bout of cheering.

"I'll bet Stu took Nick to watch a boxing match," chimed Bonnie to Judy. "You know how you're father loves his boxing."

The pair excitedly wove through the hoard of crowded mammals, all the while scanning for Nick and Stu. "I wonder who's fighting," Bonnie had to practically yell to be heard by Judy over the electric crowd "I've never seen it like thi…" Bonnie cut herself short as she caught Judy covering her mouth in horror, starring wide-eyed into the center of the ring. Bonnie's breath caught as she to covered her mouth in dismay.

"I didn't know they made foxes out of glass," boomed Stu over the cheer of the crowd. Nick spat blood onto the canvas floor of the ring as he wiggled a loose tooth with his tongue. He stood to face the iron-boxing-bunny, readied his guard, and inadvertently looked over Stu's shoulder. The look of shock and horror on Judy's face broke Nick's heart as he realized what he had done. Nick's guard inadvertently dropped as he opened his snout to call out to Judy whom was on the brink of tears. In a flash, Stu had capitalized upon Nick's moment of weakness and launched an earthshattering upper-cut that rocked the heavens and slammed Nick's unprotected jaws shut. Nick's head snapped back and time slowed to a crawl.

Nick saw Judy screaming in slow motion, tears in her violet eyes, pleading for them to stop. Nick saw the exact moment that Bonnie's heart shattered, as the bunny she so loved became a monster. Nick saw the excited, cheering faces of prey and the sad face of a fox bar-tender, who watched as species-tensions unfolded. Nick saw stars, which erupted from behind his eyes. Something snapped inside his battered brain, and Nick saw _red_.

Nick rebounded, digging the claws of his feet into the canvas of the ring and with bared teeth the fox launched forward, delivering a savage punch to the iron-bunny's unbreakable jaw.

The crowd went dead silent as Stu spun slowly on his heels before crashing to the bottom of the ring. Nick was brought back from his primal rage as his ear caught the soft sound of a single "no..." uttered by the broken love of his life, Judy.

Nick's mind raced as he realized what he had become. The fox looked in silent horror to the canvas floor behind him. A pair of predatory claw marks shredded the surface of the canvas ring and gouged the wood below, betraying the path of Nick's instantaneous-wild destruction.

The bell rung and the crowd exploded in cheers as Nick watched Judy and Bonnie disappear from ring side.

Nick knelt to cradled the fallen giant in his lap as the ring attendant tried to raze Nick's glove in victory. "Back off!" barked Nick in shame as he tried to awaken Judy's father.

Light flooded the elder rabbit's brain as he attempted to focus on the worried predator above him. "Stu! Stu, wake up" came Nick's distant voice as he patted the side of the bunny's face with a now gloveless paw.

Stu's brown eyes focused on Nick as the slain giant let out a chuckle "Good hit…" The rabbit smiled as he spat out his mouth-guard.

"They saw everything," whispered the predator in obvious pain. "Bonnie and Judy, they saw us…"

Stu's ears shot up in shock as he struggled his way out of Nick's lap, "Shoot! Ok, um… Y-you pay the tab… and I'll go get the truck." Stu shook the fog out of his brain before handing back his equipment and retrieving his shirt.

Nick followed suit, paid their tab and met Stu back at the Truck.

The ride back to the Hopps' family bunny-hill was quiet. However, the atmosphere was calm, as opposed to tense. Nick pushed a couple of loose teeth back into his jaw as Stu spoke up. "You know, you were licked the instant you stepped into that ring…" Nick raised an eyebrow at the curious comment. "I used to be a golden-glove, back in the day." Stu flicked an inconspicuous golden boxing-glove charm that had hung from the truck's rear-view mirror the whole time. "It's the reason Bonnie's father didn't want her to marry me. He saw a mammal who was only able to solve a problem with blows." Stu shook his head at himself. "It would appear he was right."

Nick was silent for a second as he processed what the older bunny had said. "We all slip up, Mr. Hopps. It's part of what makes us animals…"

Stu chuckled to himself, "Call me Stu, Nick. You earned that much… I really should have been nicer to you..." Stu looked at Nick who shifted under his surprisingly warm gaze. "Judy loves you, and you certainly seem to love her… otherwise you wouldn't have put up with me for so long. And that's what really matters…"

"*Loved*" Nick thought to himself in silent, as Stu continued on. "That _was_ a really good hit by the way" joked Stu giving the fox beside him a playful nudge. "You should be proud." Stu smiled at Nick who wrung his paws.

"I'm not" replied Nick looking shamefully at his potential-future-father-in-law. "I watched Judy's heart break on the edge of that ring, and it was entirely my fault."

The car sat in sober silence for the remainder of the ride.

 **Oh hot-diggity!**

Did you just read another whole chap... well that wasn't very funny. That... why that was kind of sad... oh dear, I hope they make up soon... Anyways, please be sure to write a review, leave a favorite, or make a suggestion. I do this for me, but also for you guy. So please, give me your thought.

-Enjoy the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear Reader,**

I would like to take a moment to tell you all thank you so very much. When I started this little story, I never would have guessed that it would ever get more than 10-20 followers. Instead, last chapter we broke the 150 subscriber mark. Unfortunately, this story will come to a close very soon. But in the mean time;

-Enjoy

"Judy won't answer her phone," grumbled Nick as he paced the center of the massive living room.

"That's because she don't want to talk to you," Stu wilted a little as Nick turned to glare at the comment.

When Nick and Stu had arrived back at the bunny-hill, their respective spouses were nowhere to be found. A single bunny kit had informed the pair that Bonnie and Judy had stopped by briefly to let the kits know they would be at Debra's house for the night. Stu assured Nick that the pair would come back in no time, however Nick had his doubts.

"Well can I at least get something to drink?" questioned Nick, sliding his phone back into his pants-pocket. His nose twitched as he combed the air for the scent of liquid-libations.

"Sure can," replied Stu from his position on the freakishly-long couch. "There's a sink in the kitchen."

Nick shot an exasperated glare at Stu, pinning his ears back in frustration. Looking about the massive empty living room, Nick realized that not a single one of Bonnie and Stu's 275 brood were to be seen. "I mean something to ' _drink_ '" replied Nick as he began to prowl for a liquor cabinet.

"You think we'd keep booze in a house with 275 growing bunnies?" questioned Stu as he to realize the stark absence of children.

"That would be _the reason_ to keep booze here." Nick chuckled slightly as he imagined trying to keep that many fox-pups in line. "Besides, you _were_ going to throw a party tomorrow." Nick made his way into the kitchen.

"Were?" questioned Stu, "Still am!"

"No you're not," quipped Nick from the other room.

"Yes I am!" scolded Stu, folding his arms across his denim overalls and yellow flannel.

"Nah-ah"

"yeah-hu"

"Party's off, Stuward"

"Party's on, Nicholas" Stu turned to better yell into the kitchen. "And you won't find no liquor in this bunny-hill!"

"Bingo!" chimed Nick from the other room, prompting Stu's ears to perk up.

"I must not be searching hard enough," grumbled Stu to himself as Nick reentered the living room, bottle in tow.

"You bunnies've got good taste," Nick remarked as he took a seat next to Stu on the couch, counting years with his paw pads. "This is like a twenty year old bottle!"

Both Nick and Stu's eyes widened at the number. "Give me that!" Stu snatched the bottle of Carrot whiskey from Nicks paws, and rolled it over in his own.

Nick shuffled a little, "Can I have some…"

"No," replied Stu, still studying the bottle.

"J-just a little," pleaded Nick, holding his thumb and finger up to indicate size all the while eying the vintage liquor with great longing. "Just a taste?"

Stu exhaled before finally caving, wanting to sample the bottle himself. "Fine, fetch some glasses…" Stu uncorked the bottle and turned to see that Nick had already produced two glasses, seemingly from nowhere. Stu's head cocked to the side as he looked at Nick's coy smile, "Clever fox…"

Nick shrugged as Stu poured two full glasses. "You know, I've heard that booze is good for head trauma." The pair chuckled as Stu finished overfilling their drinks.

Nick passed one of the rock-glasses to Stu before clinking the edges together and downing the whiskey. Nick exhaled in smooth appreciation of the aged vintage-reserve. However, Stu's breath caught and he coughed at the strong alcoholic burn prompting Nick to laugh. "I think you're doing it wrong, Stu" remarked Nick pointing at his own nose.

"Son, I've been drinking whiskey for 35 years" assured Stu, "I think I know what I'm doing…"

"Well then you've been doing it wrong for 35 years," remarked Nick readying another pair of glasses. "After you swallow, there will still be some alcohol in your mouth. So what you do, is blow out smoothly through your mouth, not your nose. Then press your tongue to the roof of your mouth, and breathe in through your nose." Nick passed the tall drink to Stu. "That's where the real flavor lives."

The pair clinked their glasses a second time, and downed the elder-brew. However, this time neither Nick nor Stu choked. Stu's ears shot strait up as the rich carrot notes actually made it to his brain. "Damn, Wilde…" laughed Stu, brow raised in approval "I gotta give that one to you."

The pair silently eyed the bottle as they attempted to gauge the effects of their two consecutive drinks. However, Nick's ears perked up as he looked past the bottle to the giant TV that had been on in the background. "What are we watching?"

Stu blushed a little, "Oh, uh… It's some cooking-thing Bonnie always likes to watches." Stu began to search for the remote as he continued, "I'll change it here in a second."

Nick stood up off the couch, "did we bring in the groceries from the truck yet?"

"Yeah," assured Stu, taking a break from his search to look at Nick. "What's up?"

The pair stood in the back yard, surrounded by the few brave bunny kits that had come out of their hiding places. Nick gave instructions as Stu held as many bunnies in his arms as he could, so that they could look into the humongous Ice-cream turn.

"And the key ingredient with this batch is the Agave," Nick informed the fascinated kits as he poured the golden syrup into the vat. "Normally we use egg whites…"

"Ewwww…" all the kits booed the idea, prompting Nick to laugh.

"But since you bunny's don't eat eggs, the Agave does the trick." Nick picked a kit up off the rim of the turn who had been trying to fish some carrot out of the ice cream batter, before flipping the switch that powered the vat. Seeing the Kit's sad expression, Nick snagged a shred of carrot out of the spinning tub and gave it to the kit who giggled at Nick's gift. Before setting the bunny down, Nick snagged a little bit of the batter from the whirling mixer, and wiped the dollop on the kit's pink-button nose. The rest of the kits broke out in laughter as the tiny bunny furiously struggled to lick the batter from his nose.

"Well I'll be," chuckled Stu fondly as he watched the army of laughing bunnies. "Bonnie was right about you. Those kits can't seem to get enough of you, Nick."

Nick shrugged as he watched a few more bunny-kits come out from hiding. "Trust me; I'm just as surprised as you are." Nick's ears perked up as his attention shifted. "So Stu, I hear you don't dance anymore…"

Stu shifted nervously as the army of bunnies turned their collective focus to their father. "Well, I… uh" Stu struggled to defend himself, but gave up with a shrug. "No, Mr. Wilde… not for a long time."

"Seems you only dance on the canvas," remarked Nick with a coy smile. "If you're going to celebrate twenty-five years of marriage tomorrow, You're gonna dance." Nick's ears flicked about as they were greeted by a wave of giggles that spread through the crowd of bunny's which encircled the pair's feet.

"Nope!" Replied Stu, ears pinning down in fear. "That ain't happening, partner." The army of bunnies began to plead with their father. "Nope," assured Stu, shaking his head for emphasis.

Nick smirked and waved his paws, prompting the hoard of kits to back away and opens up an earthy dance-floor. Nick stepped towards Judy's father and offered a paw, prompting another wave of giggles. "Mr. Hopps?"

"Not happening, Mr. Wilde" assured Stu as he fought and lost against a pack of rabbits that were pushing him towards Nick's outstretched paw.

"Don't think I won't hit an old bunny," teased Nick with a wink as Stu was pushed closer and closer.

"Fine," groaned Stu, shooing away the assailing Kits. "Fine! But nobunny better tell your Ma' about this." Stu shot the army of kits disapproving glares as a few of the bunnies mimed zipping their little mouths shut, while the rest giggled.

An hour had passed, and the pair had all but mastered a classic swing. A couple pairs of kits had taken to imitating the pair and stumble-danced about Nick and Stu's feet. Most all of the kits had come out onto the lawn to watch at this point, and even some of the older siblings now sat and watched the duo. Stu and Nick used the sound of the rhythmically turning ice-cream machine to keep step as Stu lead.

"I don't get it," grumbled Stu as he sent Nick out through an under-arm turn and pulled him back in.

"You're doing great," assured Nick as he matched Stu's hip swing, sweeping the dance-floor behind himself with a bushy red tail.

"Not the dance," chuckled Stu. "I get that just fine. What I don't get is you and Judy."

Nick's ears perked up as the pair rotated around their intertwined paws, "how so?"

"You two are nothing like each other," pondered Stu as his paw found its home in the small of Nick' back, upon his return. "She's always wanted to be a cop; you were an ice-cream mammal. You like dance; she's all left feet. You're calm and collected; she's a hot-head. She's a bunny; you're a fox… See where I'm going?"

Nick chuckled as he watched a pair of the tiny dancing bunnies trip on each other and collapse. "Well that's not how love works," explained Wilde, while he and Stu executed a flawless half-throw. "She completes me; she's everything I'm not. We all go through life thinking we're whole. But then you meet that missing part, and you realize you're only half an animal. And once you realize that, you can never go back to feeling whole without them." At that, Nick dropped backwards into the embrace of Stu whom caught the fox in a deep and perfect French-dip. Stu and Nick held the reclined position for a lingering second, muzzles dangerously close. "It's just love" finished Nick before being stood back up on his feet by the embrace of Stu.

The kits all clapped and giggled as the fox and bunny finally separated. Nick made a deep bow to all of the bunnies, prompting another wave of laughter.

Returning to the edge of the ice cream turn, the pair stood side by side as a perfect odd-couple.

"Where'd you learn to dance like that?" questioned Stu.

"I used to sing at an old jazz-bar back in the day" shrugged Nick. "I didn't _just_ sling ice cream for twenty years."

 **Oh hot-diggity!**

Did you just read another whole chapter? Yes, yes you did. Did you enjoy it? I sure hope so! If you did, then read another! But before you go, please be sure to write a review, leave a favorite, or make a suggestion. I do this for me, but also for you guy. So please, give me your thought.

-Enjoy the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear Readers,**

A few of you have been requesting even more WildeHopps. While I maintain that Nick/Stu _is_ WildeHopps, I am pleased to say that we are going to have Nick and Judy interacting again for the first time, after the bunny-boxing-blowout. This chapter is also the longest one yet (a little make up for last chapter being so short... and happy). So without further ado,

-Enjoy 

"Mmmmmm…" Nick's brain slowly recalibrated as his neurons continually misfired.

Nicks face had become one with the carpet of the living room, and he realized that that he was absolutely buried under a pile of bunnies. Nick struggled to free himself from the mountain of mammals as he blinked himself into consciousness. "Stu? Where you at big-shoots?"

Nick was met by a surprisingly close groan as he realized that the old bunny was buried under the same pile of Kits as he was. Looking about the living room, Nick's memory gradually returned.

He recalled spinning tall-tales for the hoard of excited kits, telling jokes and laughingly wrestling with the army of bunnies. However, his brain seemed to have misplaced a portion of his memories from the night.

"Did we kill that whole bottle?" questioned Nick as he stoked the groggy ears of one of the bunny kit that desperately clung to sleep.

Stu shook the empty bottle in his left paw as he remarked. "I think we've got to be the shitiest parents ever." The pair chuckled as Stu continued, "I 'Spose it's a good thing Bon' didn't come back last night…"

Nick's eyes widened as he searched the room for his shirt. "We gotta go apologize or something." Nick slipped the confines of his still-sleeping bunny blanket.

Stu wriggled out from under the hoard of sleeping children as he remarked, "apologize for what?" Stu turned to face Nick, whom was attempting to wrestle his shirt away from a pile of slumbering bunnies. "I didn't do anything to her."

Nick took a break from his tug-of-war match to scold Stu, "You and I both know what they're mad about…" Nick tugged on his shirt again as he teased "you're not scared are you?"

Stu's cold silence told Nick more than any retort could have. "You'll get into a boxing-match with a fox, but you're too afraid to say you're sorry to your wife?" Nick stared at the giant rabbit in disbelief.

"That's not the point," retorted Stu, as his ears pinned down in shame. "Those ladies have been up all night, working themselves into a fury over us two." Stu wrung his paws nervously. "These ladies can keep hundreds of bunnies in check…" Gesturing to the piles of snuggling bunnies for emphasis, Stu continued. "If we go waltzing in there… it'll be a blood-bath."

Nick stretched as he felt more than a couple vertebrae pop back into position. "Then I guess we'll just have to die like true alpha-males." Nick's posture returned to a more relaxed pose as he scrubbed the last of the sleep from his eyes. "You know I'm right…"

"I know you're right…" reported Stu as the pair shuffled their way around cuddling-bunny-piles and out of the living room. "But I'm still scared…."

Time passed, and in all too short a moment the pair found themselves parked out-front of Debra's bunny-hill.

"So we're gonna march in there," Nick pointed at the front door of the burrow for emphasis. "Say we're sorry, tell them we love them and get out with Bonnie and Judy." Nick turned to Stu for confirmation of his tactics.

"Are you mad?" hissed Stu as his ears pinned flat in fear. "If you open that front door, you might as well go hoppin' in a mine field." Nick's ears folded back as Stu continued. "It'll be a slaughter house in there. We might as well punch each other in the snouts and leave again with that plan…"

"Fine," retorted Nick, throwing his paws up in defeat. "Then what do you suggest, Hannibal."

"We'll go around back…" Stu wrung his paws as he fought hard to formulate their attack. "I'll bet money that they'll all be out in Debra's garden. We stay out of the house, that way when we need to escape; we can just hop the fence and run." Stu turned a nervous smile to Nick, but was met with disapproval.

"We're not running," assured Nick as the pair exited the truck. "That's the thing about the animal you love. You'd do anything for them, even if you're scared."

Stu gave Nick an unspoken knowing glance before the pair ducked and ran to the edge of the burrow. Silently, the pair slid along the side of the house ducking under windows and hiding behind bushes all the way. Their ears began to twitch as the din of spiteful bunnies grew louder and louder.

Arriving at the white-wooden fence which encircled the garden patio, the pair zeroed in on the tall gate which separated them from the would-be carnage. Steeling their nerves before braving the harem of hares, Nick reached out a paw to open the way but was swatted down by Stu.

"What do you think you're doing?" hissed Stu making sure he wouldn't be heard by the angry house-bunnies on the other side of the wall.

"I'm going to apologize to Judy…" assured Nick, raising a single confused eye-brow at Stu. "And then you're going to apologize the Bonnie… remember?"

"You can't just go stomping in on a nest of bunny-mommas like that…" scolded Stu, as Nick rolled his eyes at the fearful rabbit. "Just… follow my lead." Stu took a deep breath as he reached for the gate-latch.

"Hold up," Nick grabbed Stu by the shoulder pulling him away from the gate. "You got some… stuff on you…" Nick plucked a few red-hairs from the fur on the side of Stu's face before straitening the collar of the rabbit-father's shirt. "Ok, go."

Stu puffed up his chest, and threw open the garden gate casting the garden into silence. Nick tried his best to follow Stu's lead, but felt woe-fully inadequate.

"Well look who it is!" chimed one female.

"If it ain't mister rumble-in-the-jungle himself" quipped another, setting the garden ablaze in laughter.

Nick swallowed hard as he looked about the small court-yard. His paws began to sweat as he counted the angry faces of eight different older female bunnies who sat in chairs, scattered about the garden. However, his heart broke as he caught the truly crushed expression of one Judy Hopps.

"What are you two doing here?" came another biting tone.

"You know she don't want to see you…" The remark was aimed squarely at Stu. However, Nick felt that there were some spillover implications to be had.

The tirade settled for a moment as Stu opened his mouth to plead his case. "B-Bonnie…" choked the iron-bunny. "I don't know what to say…"

"You could start by saying you're sorry!" came one of the bunnies before being shushed by Bonnie. Turning to face Stu, the bunnies waited for him to continue.

"I… I'm sorry…" Stu looked to Nick for support, whom gave him a reassuring nod. "You see… I realized last night; that you're my better half…"

Nick's eyes bulged as he realized Stu was about to steal his speech.

"You see," repeated Stu. "You go through life, thinking you're whole. But then you meet someone, who you realize completes you…"

Nick's ears folded back in exasperation as he recognized his own words coming from Stu's mouth.

"And that's the thing about meeting you're other half," continued Stu. "Once you find that other half, you'll never feel whole without them…"

Stu got down on one knee in front of Bonnie as Nick slapped a paw to his face in disbelief. "Bonnie, I know there's a reason why you fell in love with me, twenty five years ago… make me whole again, and love me for twenty five more…"

"Oh Stu," cooed Bonnie, taking the Kneeling rabbit's paws in her own, "There's the old romantic I fell in love with." Bonnie gave the old rabbit a kiss on the head before they both stood to hugged.

The patio full of bunny women cooed at the tender embrace before turning their fiery gaze to Nick. Nick sought refuge in the soft gaze of both Bonnie _and_ Stu.

Nick locked eyes with Judy and opened his mouth to speak. However, his knees nearly gave way as Judy silently turned and exited through the back-door of the house, which butted up to the garden. The ferocious bunnies exploded in laughter as Nick turned to Bonnie and Stu.

Bonnie's reaction was of pure shock, however Stu mouthed "go get her" over his wife's shoulder. Taking the hint, Nick chased Judy. Pushing past the hoard of cackling bunnies Nick stumbled and followed Judy through the burrow.

"Judy!" yelled Nick as he followed his would-be-bunny bride out the front door.

"Carrots, come on…" Nick caught Judy's wrist, turning her around to face him. However, his throat threatened to close entirely as he caught the deep sorrow that lived in her lilac eyes. "Carrots, I… I wanted to impress your father…"

"By getting in a fist fight with him?" seethed the damaged rabbit.

"No, it's… it wasn't like that…" defended Nick.

"Really Nick," retorted Judy, fighting her own emotions. "What's it like then?"

"W-well…" stuttered Nick, under Judy's glare. "It's funny really..."

"Is this funny to you!" Judy practically screamed at Nick. "Is beating up my father what qualifies as funny to you!" Judy jabbed a claw into Nick's chest in furious emphasis.

"He forced me into it!" defended Nick as he realized the walls were closing in on him.

"I don't care, Nicholas P. Wilde!" Hissed Judy as her emotions boiled over and tears began to escape her piercing eyes. "I don't care what happened, that is unacceptable!"

"Carrots," pleaded Nick reaching out to try and sooth the love of his life. "Calm down, it's ok."

"No!" shouted Judy as she swatted away Nick's paw. "Don't touch me, this is n-not okay…" Judy took a deep breath in an attempt to still the rising flood-waters for her final sentence, " if you're the type of mammal who's going to resort to physical violence whenever he can't get along with another animal… Then I do not want to raise a litter with you, Nicholas…"

Nick's breath escaped him as he felt as though he had been stabbed squarely in the heart. His knees threatened to buckle as he managed to only whisper, "Judy, I…"

"The engagement is off…" Judy broke Nick's emerald gaze and stared directly at the ground. A soft cry escaped Judy's lips before she turned and walked back into the bunny-burrow.

Nick didn't say a word, his heart wouldn't let him. He simply turned on his heels, and walked out into a field.

* * *

Time passes and the morning has turned to day; Stu and Bonnie's renewal was barely an hour away

* * *

Stu looked deep into the sad eyes of Judy as she straitened her father's bowtie. Ears folded down Stu asked, "You okay Judes?"

"Yeah" assured Judy with a small sniffle. "I'm fine… you look very handsome, daddy." Judy gave her father a quick peck on the cheek as she finished centering the elder rabbit's bow.

Stu's eyes wandered out the window of Bonnie and his' room on the top floor of the bunny hill. He watched as countless bunnies scurried about the patio prepping for the nights festivities. Stu caught a glimpse of a rabbit setting up a microphone for the live band, and was reminded of Nick. He wondered where Nick might be.

"You better not cry this time," came Judy, interrupting Stu's train of thought. "Mom said you cried last time."

Stu chuckled nervously as he flattened the front of his suit jacket. The old rabbit felt very out of his element in the black suit and bow as he turned his attention back to his oldest daughter. "sweetie," spoke Stu prompting Judy's ears to perk up. "Why don't you call Nicholas?" Judy turned to face away from her father as he continued. "He's probably waiting on the five-o'clock train, and we're busy having a party; get his red butt over hear. Besides, the kits are gonna be heartbroken if he isn't here."

Stu walked over to place a paw on Judy's shoulder. His heart could hardly stand the sight of his little girl. She was absolutely gorgeous in her flowing yellow sundress, however her eye's betrayed the ache in her heart. "How many times did he call you last night?" asked Stu.

"Twenty five," whispered Judy without turning to face her father.

"Twenty five?" repeated Stu in shock as he turned Judy to face him. "Twenty five? He called you twenty five times, and you can't even call him once?"

Judy refused to return her father's gaze as he continued. "Judith, don't be so hot-headed. A hot head will only serve to freeze your heart."

"It's… it's not that…" whispered Judy, fighting to contain herself.

"Then what is it?" Stu lifted his daughters chin, attempting to lift her gaze to his.

The pair stood quietly as Judy trembled with emotion. Judy let out a soft cry as she met her father's concerned gaze, "I was gonna marry him…"

Stu's breath caught as he watched his daughter pull her engagement ring out from its hiding place on a thin silver chain that she wore around her neck. "We were gonna grow old together…" Judy sniffled and attempted to wipe away the offending water-works. "He accidentally proposed the day before we left." A small laugh escaped Judy's teary visage as she turned to face away from her father. "We were trying to figure out how we were going to tell you two…"

The pair stood in silence as Stu's mind raced. "But I have you to thank," continued Judy while her father wrung his paws. "Because you saved me a great big heart-ache…"

Judy turned around to face her father and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Stu felt absolutely numb as he watched his broken daughter wipe tears from her gray fur. "I better not let mom see me like this…" Judy sniffled as she attempted to clean herself up. "Now you stay handsome, I'm gonna make sure the setup is going okay." Stu forced a smiled as Judy exited his bedroom.

Turning around, Stu caught his own look in the mirror. His mind raced as he realized that he was entirely to blame for Judy's somber state. The old rabbit ground his teeth together as his realization grew ever grimmer. "Damnit Stu," grumbled the old rabbit as he grabbed the keys to the farm truck before bolting out the door.

Tires barked as Stu's truck skid to a halt in front of the Bunny Burrows train station. His eyes widened as he looked at the train that had already pulled into the platform. Stu threw open his door and ran from the truck without even collecting his keys.

The old bunny's lungs felt as though they would burst by the time he reached the train platform. Stu's ears folded back as he watched the train slide down the rails out of the station. His heart sunk in defeat as he realized he was too late.

Stu ground his teeth once more as he realized there was no saving his daughter's heart. However, as Stu turned to leave, he recognized the sad outline of a fox sitting on a bench. Approaching the shell of a mammal, Stu took a seat next to Nicholas P. Wilde.

"You miss your train?" asked Stu from besides the fox.

"There'll be another in a half hour…" replied Nick.

"You going to be on that one?"

"I should have been on the last two…"

The pair sat in silence as the platform cleared of any bunnies that had been there to see off loved-ones. Stu folded and unfolded his paws before breaking the silence, "Son, if you marry Judy…it ain't going to be easy."

Nick sat silently as Stu continued. "There's a generation of mammals out there who are going to… They're going to think what you and Judy share is wrong." Stu paused to look at Nick, whom hadn't moved a muscle.

"How'd you know we were getting married…" mumbled Nick, not turning to look at Stu.

"I told you Mr. Wilde, nothing escapes these ears." Stu pointed at his long grey ears for emphasis.

"Judy told you," whispered Nick, dismissing Stu's claim.

"That to," chuckled Stu before continuing. "Let's be honest… What you and I did was respectable, careless and stupid…" Stu looked off into the distance as he continued, "If you lose your temper at every animal that disproves of the two of you; then you're not going to make it."

"That's not it," whispered Nick, as he turned to face Stu.

"Well if it's not," replied Stu with a hint of confusion. "then what is it, son?"

"I never had a father…" mumbled Nick so quietly that Stu almost couldn't hear him. "My father walked out on my mom and I when I was five. When I saw how angry you were with the idea of Judy and I even dating, I got worried. I figured that there was no way this rabbit was gonna stand by and let _some fox_ take his little girl. I was worried that if you found out we were going to get married..." Nick watched as the aged rabbit pondered the damage he'd done. "I worried that you would force Judy into a position where she'd have to choose me, or her family... And frankly that wasn't a decision that I wanted to win. I've already lost all of my family; I wasn't going to be the reason why Judy lost hers." Nick's gaze shifted back to the train tracks as the pair sat in sober silence once again.

"How'd you do it," whispered Nick after an age of silence. "How'd you win Bonnie's father over?"

"I didn't," replied Stu, straitening his posture. "I proved him wrong. I hung up my gloves, and I started a family with the woman I loved, because nobody's opinion mattered when I had her by my side."

Stu turned to face Wilde whose posture hadn't changed. "I know Judy still loves you, Nick. And I can tell you now, she'll be lucky to have you."

"I think it's time for me to go," replied Nick as his ears caught the sound of the coming train. "I've cause her enough pain, I don't need to hurt her anymore."

"She's just hurt," assured Stu as he placed a sad paw in Nick's shoulder. "She's got a hot head; but an even bigger heart that's full of love for you. Don't walk out on her."

Nick shook his head in silence as he heard the train draw closer.

Stu's mouth dried as he realized his damage had been done. Looking away from the fox, Stu's heart sank as the train pulled into the station.

"Well son, the 5:30 is here." Stu stood as he took out his wallet. "Every animal is free to choose their own destiny… regardless of what their father did."

Stu gave Nick a folded five-dollar bill from his wallet as he whispered, "For the ticket." He then pat Nick on the head as he turned to leave the station.

Nick's heart swam with emotion as he smoothed out the bill between his paws. His ears perked up as he heard the train doors open in front of him.

Nick stood, attempting to make heads-or-tails out of his emotions. Nick felt as though his insides were tied in knots as he examined the wrinkled-old-five-dollar bill.

A sad shutter escaped Nick's lungs as he realized he had become his father. 

**Oh hot-diggity!**

Did you just read the entire FanFiction? I think just did... or did you? I'm not sure. I guess the only way to find out is to wait for Sunday when I post the next cha- I mean credits... this Sunday when I post the _credits_.

-Thank you all for such an amazing ride. I love you all


	9. Chapter 9

**Dear Reader,**

Is it Sunday already? My word it is... Well I'm glad that you've stayed to read the credits. Story written by DukePony (me)... Um, edited by DukePony (me)... and- Wait! Don't go down there! T-That's not... and you've already started reading it... well I'll still be here when you're done, I guess.

-Enjoy

A veritable army of bunnies filled the open patio behind the Hopps family home. The beautiful garden had been adorned with strings of lights that pushed back the night. The air was thick with celebration and the ceremony felt more like a carnival, as opposed to a vow-renewal. A small stage had been constructed about the stump that had served as the couple's center of ceremony, twenty-five years prior. Stu and Bonnie gazed into each other's eyes all the while holding paws. Stu's heart was in his throat as the ceremony drew towards its climax. The old rabbit couldn't help but think that bonnie looked even more beautiful than she did twenty-five years ago, when they first got married.

"And may you two love each other for twenty-five more years…." Spoke the officiant. "Stu, you may now kiss your wife."

The courtyard exploded in applause as the rabbit couple kissed, solidifying twenty-five long years of love.

"Stu has requested the first dance of the night," spoke the officiant as he waved his paws at the army of kits that swarmed about Bonny and Stu's feet. "So please clear the dance floor." The sea of bunnies receded back into the tables that surrounded the square earthen dancefloor which had been staked out with small oil lanterns which illuminated its borders. The live band took to the small stage as Stu took a very surprised Bonnie to the center of the dance-floor. A solo piano set into a smooth swing before being accompanied by the rest of the band.

Bonnie's eyes lit up as her husband took her by the paw, and lead into a perfect swing.

"You do still dance, Mr. Hopps" cooed Bonnie as the pair matched the music. "Twenty-five years and you still manage to surprise me…"

"Well Nick showed me something I had forgotten," said the old rabbit as the pair continued to dance. "Seeing him and Judy reminded me of how in love we used to be. And I realized that if he loved Judy enough to fight for her, then I should be able to learn how to dance again."

Slowly, a few of the dancing kits from the previous night made their way to the floor to dance alongside their parents. Bonnie let out a sigh as she returned to her husband's arms from an underarm turn. "You may be able to dance, but you still smashed your little girl's heart" scolded Bonnie quietly.

The dancing couple both caught sight of their broken daughter sitting alone at a table near the back of the party. "I know, Bon'" replied Stu, regaining his wife's attention. "But I've got a plan…" Stu winked at Bonnie as the song came to a close.

"Oh Stu," said Bonnie as she pulled the big rabbit into a tender hug.

The bunnies all clapped their approval at the couple's first dance in nearly 20 years as the band readied for another song.

However, Stu's eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he caught sight of Judy crying at her parent's loving embrace. Stu wanted to run and console his daughter as she turned and exited the patio through the back of the burrow.

"Shoot," hissed Stu.

"What's wrong?" asked Bonnie, breaking the tender embrace to look into her husband's concerned brown eyes.

"The plan's only gonna work if she's actually out here…" replied Stu with an obvious note of worry. The pair turned to watch Judy vanish into the house, as a lone fox took to the microphone.

Judy sniffled and struggled to compose herself as she made her way to the kitchen. She couldn't let her mother see her like this on such a special occasion. With shaky paws, Judy proceeded to fetch herself a glass of carrot juice from the massive refrigerator.

Judy exhaled deeply as her fried nerves caused her to spill a little of the juice on the counter. As she searched for a rag, Judy absentmindedly checked her phone. The phone's screen lit up displaying a picture of Nick and her that had been set as her background. A sad laugh escaped her as she looked at the image of Nick's squished face and pinned-back ears. She remembered the exact moment that she had butted in on his photo as though it was yesterday.

Sliding a thumb across the screen, Judy unlocked the small phone and dialed Nick. Holding the phone up to her long grey ear, she pleaded for Nick to answer.

"Hello, Nick here" Nick's voice brought the first genuine smile of the day to Judy's face.

"Nick! I'm so glad yo-" but Judy was interrupted as the phone continued.

"Gotcha! Go ahead and leave a message *BEEP*" Judy had fallen for Nick's answering machine for the millionth time. Sadly, she hung up the phone and returned it to its home in her pocket.

Turning her attention back to her drink, Judy attempted to steel her nerves with the cold juice.

The grey rabbit's ears shot up as the glass slipped from her paw and shattered on the floor of the massive kitchen. Turning towards a familiar note that had worked its way into the house, Judy walked numbly after it. Slowly, the sound became more intelligible and familiar.

Judy's heart felt as though it might burst as she looked over the ocean of bouncing-dancing bunnies, to Nick Wilde whom had taken the center of the stage and was singing along with the band.

"AND IF EVER… COMES A DAY…"

"WHERE YOU SHOULD TURN AND HOP AWAAAAYYY,"

"OOOOHH-NOOOO …."

Nick's eyes finally opened as he prepared for the chorus. However, he almost missed his note as he caught sight of Judy, smiling from behind her paws.

"I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOOOUUU… I'M SO CAUGHT UP IN YOU, BUNNY GIRL" Nick pointed out into the crowd prompting the bunnies to look at his target; Judy Hopps.

Judy giggled and rolled her violet eyes as she made her way closer to the stage.

"AND I NEVER WANT TO GET MYSELF FREE,"

"AND JUDY IT'S TRUUUEEE, YOU'RE THE ONE…"

"WHO CAUGHT, BABY YOU TAUGHT… ME HOW GOOD LOVE COULD BEEE-EE"

Nick pulled the microphone from its stand as the band finished playing the last verses of the song. Stepping off the stage, Nick waded through the hoard of bunnies that danced between him and his love. Judy's teary excited visage nearly made Nick stutter as he lifted the microphone to address the party.

"Judy, I could probably think of a million reasons why we shouldn't be together…" the band finally faded out and the party sat in excited silence, hanging on every word. "A million ways we shouldn't work out. But all that doesn't matter; because I love you. And that is what matters." Several bunnies awed at the affectionate moment. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Carrots…"

Judy leapt into Nick's arms and wrapped him in the tightest hug she could muster. "I love you to, Nick. And I'm sorry I pushed you away…"

Nick lifted the microphone to Judy's face which was no longer buried in the crook of his neck. "Can you… Can you say that again?"

Nick smiled as Judy glared at him over the microphone, "I'm sorry?"

"No, before that, you big dumb bunny" the surrounding party of rabbits murmured with laughter at Nick's teasing.

Judy rolled her eyes as she repeated herself; "I love you to, Ni…" However, her sentence was cut short when Nick kissed her solidly on the muzzle. Her ears sprung up in shock before relaxing into the tender moment.

The party applauded the romantic gesture as the army of bunny kits ewwed the loving embrace. Stu and Bonnie made their way to Nick and Judy's side. Taking the microphone from the still kissing couple, Stu announced to the celebration; "Ladies and gentlemammals, I would like to introduce you all to my future-son-in-law. He's a shifty, smooth-talking fox…"

Bonnie elbowed Stu in the ribs as the party laughed at his joke. Nick and Judy separated and looked to Stu as he continued. "But he loves my little girl, and that's what counts."

The party rabbits cheered again at Stu's acceptance as he placed a paw on Nick's shoulder. "Welcome to the family, son."

Nick smiled at the elder rabbit before being sandwiched into him by Bonnie and Judy whom had wrapped them into a big group hug. The crowd laughed as the two big mammals hugged each other from in-between their respective spouses. After a tender moment, the group separated back into its respective pairings.

"Alright every-bunny," boomed Stu into the microphone. "Enjoy the party! And if any of you find a red hair in the ice-cream, you'll know who to blame."

Judy looked up at Nick as giggles spread through the crowd. Shrugging, Nick said "What? You really think I only ever made Paw'psicles?"

"You made what?" Stu's eyes widened as he leaned in on the pairs conversation. Bonnie elbowed the offending mammal, eliciting a giggle from Judy as Bonnie drug her husband away into the dancefloor.

"I think the new couple deserves a dance with the old couple," suggested Nick leading Judy to the center of the dancefloor. Nodding at the rabbit band, Nick pulled Judy in for a slow swing. Taking the hint, the band set in with another smooth instrumental.

"Nick," whispered Judy from the pair's tender embrace. "I can't dance…"

Nick chuckled as he steered Judy about the dancefloor with his paw which rested in the small of her back. "You'll do fine, Carrots. If I can teach Stu, I think you'll make it." Nick winced as one of Judy's clumsy feet landed on top of his own.

"Sorry," giggled Judy before processing Nick's prior statement. "Wait, YOU taught my dad to dance?"

A sly smile crept across his muzzle as a giggle threatened to escape Judy. Turning their attention to Stu and Bonnie, who were dancing half a floor away, Nick and Judy chuckled as Stu wilted under their knowing gaze. "I would have _loved_ to have seen that" whispered Judy as she returned her attention to Nick.

"Well, you've _already_ caught me sleeping with your father…" Judy's paw rocketed off Nick's shoulder to stifle a laugh at the memory of an unamused Nick being snuggled by a snoring Stu, two nights prior. "I can't imagine there's much left for the imagination."

"Nick…" Judy giggled as she returned her paw to the lead fox's shoulder. "Behave- _Sorry_ …" Judy grit her teeth together as she stepped on Nick's foot again.

Nick laughed at Judy's plight as the song came to a close. "I love you, Carrots" Whispered Nick, pulling Judy into a tight hug. "Don't you ever forget that."

-The End... For Now-

 **Oh hot-diggity!**

Did you just read the entire FanFiction? You're almost there, check out the next chapter to stay in the loop.

-Duke


	10. Chapter 10

**Dear Reader,**

It has been a little over a week since the final chapter of _T_ _he Fox In Bunny Burrows_ was posted, and not a day has passed without me thinking about how much fun I had writing for all you amazing people. I am pleased to announce that I will be making sequels! I'll explain the full situation in the post-script. In the mean time, have some fluff from the train-ride home.

-Enjoy

Nick sat quietly, listening to the rhythmic bumps of the train as it carried its passengers back toward Zootopia. He ran his paw along the length of Judy's long gray ears as she lay curled up, sleeping with her head resting on his lap. The train compartment was dark, allowing for most of its passengers to sleep away the long journey. Even though Nick knew he should try to sleep after the exhausting party and weekend; his eyes would not stay closed.

Nick watched Judy as she slept, curled up with his bushy brown tale wrapped about her as an impromptu blanket. He marveled at how lucky he was to have her.

Nick let out a small shudder as he remembered his almost train-ride that had occurred only a matter of hours before. His heart began to beet faster as he thought of what his life might have become had he got on the 5:30 train. His breathing quickened as he imagined the heart-rending ride back to Zootopia. His jaw clenched as he threw open the doors to a nameless dive bar. His mouth became dry as he tried to drown his sorrow with shot after shot of cheap liquor. His paw pads began to sweat as he was left broken and battered after losing a fight that he had picked. His nose stung as he caught his own battered reflection in a puddle. Nick's heart sank as he looked through the bars of the drunk-tank to lock eyes with Judy's teary visage. Nick's mind snapped back to reality as Judy rolled over in his lap to look-up into his emerald eyes.

"What's a matter?" asked Judy, as she reached up to stroke Nick's cheek. "Your heartbeat sounds like a stampede."

Nick jolted a little as he escaped his mental prison. Returning Judy's smiling gaze he tried to cover his mental tracks, "I was… just thinking about how much I…" Nick paused to swallow the lump that blocked his throat. "How much I need you, Carrots." Nick's heart began to finally slow as he intertwined paws with his fiancé.

Judy giggled sleepily at Nick. "Getting all excited thinking about me, eh?" Judy ground the back of her head into Nick's lap for emphasis; Nick was not amused. "You should really try to sleep Nicky, it'll be morning before you know it, and we have work tomorrow." Judy took out her phone to check the time and held it above her reclined form. Tapping the screen, a wall of light blasted her tired eyes causing her to let out a small yip and drop the phone in shock, directly onto her own face.

Nick's eyes bulged out as he attempted to hold in his laughter. He could feel Judy's red-hot rage burning into his lap as she lay entirely still with her paw still outstretched and the phone still smashed into her face. Slowly, Nick peeled the phone from Judy's face to smile coyly at his enraged counter-part.

"Don't…" growled Judy as the tomb-stone phone was lifted from her snout.

"It's a good thing you had the brightness up," chuckled Nick. "Otherwise you might not have seen the screen"

"Nick…" scolded Judy as she crossed her arms at him.

"Well I'm not the one who set my phone's brightness to; 'the second coming of the lord' now am I, Carrots." Nick smiled down at the ever more furious bunny that lay in his lap.

"Nicholas P. Wilde," Hissed Judy from her reclined position in Nick's lap. "I swear, I- Mmph"

Nick snuffed out Judy's protest with a kiss. Pulling away from the shocked bunny, Nick mockingly brought a finger to his lips as he shushed his future-bunny-bride. Shaking Judy's phone for emphasis he whispered, "It's almost three in the morning, animals are trying to sleep."

Judy glared up at Nick before snatching her phone back from the mocking predator.

"I love you…" whispered Nick as he placed a paw in the middle of Judy's chest.

"Well I love you to," whispered Judy a little too forcefully as she intertwined her paws on top of Nick's. "We work at 7 tomorrow; you can crash at my place once we get back. Try to get some sleep before then."

"Can do, Carrots" whispered Nick before kissing Judy on the forehead. Leaning back against the wall of the train compartment, Nick let the warm embrace of sleep take him.

 **Oh hot-diggity!**

Are you excited for the next story? I sure hope so. After the polling session at the end of last chaper, and some great input from you guys; I have elected to make a quadrilogy. Ultimately, there are going to be three more stories which will follow this specific instance of WildeHopps.

The next story is going to be _Big Trouble In Little Rodentia_ Which occurs the day after the events of _The Fox In Bunny Burrows._

The third (planned) installment is going to be _Off Without A Hitch,_ which takes place approximately 6 months after the events of _Big Trouble In Little Rodentia._

The fourth and final installment will be _The Bunny In The Bayou._

I aim to have no more than a months break in between each story, and once a story starts, it will receive a Tuesday, Thursday, Sunday upload-schedule that will go uninterrupted until the story is finished.

Be sure to subscribe to my account so that you can be the first to read the next story the instant it comes out. Thank you everybody for such an amazing ride,

-Duke


	11. Chapter 11

**Dear Readers,**

It's time to move upwards, and onward! After a month of planning and military duty, it is officially time to start the next story in the line! While I will post the first chapter with the **The Fox In Bunny Burrows,** all consecutive updates will be posted in the new story forum. Thank you for the amazing ride, and I'm looking forward to seeing what you all think of the new story.

-Enjoy

Judy's eyes opened slowly as she stared down her digital alarm clock. True to form the rabbit had awoken five minutes before her six o'clock alarm was set to chime. Rubbing sleep from her eyes, she reached out and groggily silenced the would-be disturbance. Rolling over in her tiny bed, she set her eyes upon the still sleeping form of Nick Wilde.

By the time their train had arrived from Bunny Burrows, last night, it was already three in the morning. Being that Judy's apartment was closer to the station, the pair had elected to stay at "Casa de' Carrots". Judy giggled at the thought of Nick's pet-name for her tiny studio apartment. She wondered if Nick was capable of not giving a pet-name to every significant item or person in his life.

By the time the duo had made it to Judy's accommodation, it was near four in the morning. While Judy had taken the time to change into an oversized sleeping shirt, Nick shed all but his heart-patterned boxers and passed out in her tiny bed. Judy lifted the blanket to peak at his sleeping physic and ensure that he was still clad in his "Night-Wear."

A mischievous grin made its way to her muzzle as she looked up to Nicks snoring face. Nick had fallen asleep with his mouth open, and while he normally snored a little, it was rare that he was so tired that his tongue was left to hang out of mouth; this was one such instance. Reaching up from the protective embrace of Nick's sleeping arms, Judy grabbed hold of the end of Nick's long flat tongue.

The result was near instantaneous. No sooner had she established her hold, did Nick's tongue attempt to escape her clutches. Judy brought her free paw to her mouth in a failing attempt to stifle her laughter. Nick's head instinctively attempted to recoil away from the assaulting rabbit's hold as his eyes shot open wide.

Attempting to shake his waking confusion, Nick let out a slurred "Caa-wwats?"

Judy released Nick's tongue allowing it to snap back into Nick's head. Judy now had both paws crammed to her face in a failed attempt to stem the tides of her laughter. Her violet eyes met Nick's emerald gaze and she lost control of her joy.

A very tired Nick glared down at the assaulting bunny which now shook with laughter. He was not amused. Clinging desperately to the concept of sleep, Nick elected to smother the giggling rabbit.

Judy let out a laughing yelp as Nick threw himself on her, in an effort to snuff out her joy. Cackling even harder, she now fought to escape the assailing red-menace.

"Sleeeeep…" pleaded Nick as Judy valiantly fought to escape him.

With a final burst of strength, Judy slipped out from under Nick, onto the floor of her apartment. Jumping to her feet, she poked Nick and whispered into his ear, "We gotta get up, otherwise we'll be late."

Nick curled up in the center of the bed under Judy's blanket, trying in vain to steel an extra wink of sleep.

Judy whipped the blanket off of Nick, leaving him mostly naked and exposed to the cold morning air of the apartment. "I'll shower first," she said to Nick as he rolled about the bed in tired-rage. "Then we can trade off. You're extra uniform is in the bottom drawer of my dresser. I'll be out in a few minutes."

Turning away from Nick's feeble tantrum, Judy stepped into the tiny bathroom and closed the door behind her. Giggling at her own morning antics, Judy disrobed and jumped into the small standing-room-only shower and turned on the water. The warm water washed away the previous day's sorrows and grime.

Loosing herself in thought, Judy absentmindedly scrubbed with a bar of soap while she recounted the weekend's drama to herself. Her heart swam with love as she thought of Nick's disastrous accidental proposal the Thursday before they left. A smile came to her as she remembered finding their "spot" at the earthen amphitheater Friday night. Sadness prickled her nose as she remembered Nick's fall from grace during his Saturday fight with her father. Happiness washed away her sorrow as she remembered the exact moment last night that she had followed Nick's voice out the back door of her parent's house, back into his arms.

Judy was snapped from her thoughts as her ears shot up, reacting to the sound of the tiny bathroom's door being opened. Expecting Nick to ask how much longer she would be, Judy waited in silence. To her confusion, she did not hear Nick's voice but instead caught the sound of the bathroom door closing again. Judy tilted her head as she tried to puzzle together Nick's actions. However, Judy let out a surprised yelp as Nick stepped into the running shower with her, still rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Oh," said Nick as he finally opened his eyes, catching a full view of Judy attempting to cover her indecencies. "Taking a shower?"

Judy stood, frozen in shocked silence, as Nick matter-of-factly grabbed the still sudsy bar of soap from her guarding paw and began to rub it on himself.

Nick smiled groggily at his shocked Fiancé. Giving a quick peck to and squeezing past the still frozen rabbit, into the showers hot stream, Nick chuckled at Judy's deep-red blush.

"Nick," asked Judy in a mixture of shock and embarrassment. "What are you doing?"

"I'm showering," replied Nick as Judy turned about to face him. "What's it look like, you big dumb bunny?"

Judy met Nick's smirk with a glare of contempt as Nick ducked out of the way of the shower head allowing it to shoot Judy in the face. "Nick," hissed Judy, no longer attempting to cover her nakedness. "You need t-"

Nick cut Judy's rage short as he locked her muzzle in a deep kiss. Pulling away, he wiped a dollop of soap-suds on her nose and whispered, "Animals are trying to sleep. So why don't you wash up, and enjoy the show."

An hour had all but passed and the two found themselves in front the police precinct. The tired pair staggered up the massive stairs, each clutching their respective cups of snarlbucks coffee.

Nick fought with the cord of his police radio as it dug annoyingly into his armpit. "Carrots," he groaned to his partner. "How come I have to carry this heavy piece of police-junk?" The handset of said police-junk clipped to the front of Nick's uniform and sent a cord under his right arm to the compact radio pack which lived on his belt; squarely in the small of his back. Glaring at the offending radio, Nick continued; "How come I get this relic-to-the-old-gods and you get that _cute_ little radio?"

Nick recoiled as he caught Judy's death-glare. "I said the radio was cute, not you, Carrots." Nick's defense shifted as he continued, "But it does make you look cute as well."

Judy elbowed the offending fox in the ribs, assuring him that his comment was not welcome. "I am not cute, Nicholas P. Wilde! And you _get to_ carry that piece of Police-Junk because you're bigger than I am. Just be glad you're not an elephant; I've seen some of those guys carry around 800 pounds of steel plates and gear." Judy nodded at a passing elephant officer for emphasis of her point.

"Ok, I get the whole different sized loads," replied Nick still fighting the radio with his free paw. "But how come they thought it was ok to give me a wolf-sized radio. I'm a fox, there's a clear difference in size alone. That'd be like if they gave you…" Nick waved his paw in front of himself as he tried to form a comparison. "That'd be like giving you a kangaroo's radio because bunnies and kangaroos both hop." Nick smiled at his own analogy as he waited for Judy's rebuttal.

Judy laughed at Nick's comparison and assured him that the larger radio had its benefits. However, the pair were snapped to attention as they were pulled into the police chief's office.

Despite working on the force for two years, the massive Cape Buffalo still commanded a unique form of respect that sat on the brink of intimidation. Both Nick and Judy shared a single proverbial hot-seat, which sat in front of Police Chief Bogo's massive desk. After shifting around some papers on his desk, the Chief removed his reading glasses to look at the miniature crime fighters.

"So, I see you two made it back from the weekend alright," the Chief smiled tensely at the duo, prompting them to stir uncomfortably. "Now I don't want either of you thinking you're too important, but…"

Nick smiled at the opportunity to butt into Bogo's statement; "You sure know how to roll out the welcome mat!"

"Officer Wilde," grumbled the massive mammal. "Do you think anyone would notice if I showed up with a fox-leather belt tomorrow?"

Judy snickered at Nick's near instantaneous recoil. She loved watching the two mammals harass each other.

"As I was saying," continued Bogo. "You two have been on the force for a little over two years now. Since the resolution of the Night Howlers incident Zootopia has seen little more than the occasional speed-pursuit or convenience store robbery." Bogo took a deep breath as he steeped his hooves, preparing to continue; "However, in the four days that you two were away, we've had a rash of missing mammal cases."

Chief Bogo pushed a positively _massive_ folder towards Nick and Judy, who looked upon it with a mix of amazement and shock. The chief continued as Judy attempted to gingerly lift the titanic folder from Bogo's desk; "I'd say something about luck and rabbit's, but honestly I've lost too much sleep trying to keep the media from inciting a panic."

"How many cases is this?" questioned Judy as she flipped through the folder.

"Forty three…" replied Bogo.

Both Nick and Judy's jaws dropped at the astoundingly high number. Forty three mammals in four days was a disaster, and a city-wide panic waiting to happen.

"Every case has come out of Little Rodentia," The police chief shook his head at the epidemic. Steeling himself, the buffalo continued "Now, normally we require six years on the force to become detectives. However, seeing as you two have proved yourselves before, and you're the only mammals on the force who are small enough to reasonably investigate in Little Rodentia; I'm going to make an exception. Congratulations officers, you're both officially junior detectives."

Nick and Judy's eyes lit up at the presented promotion. Nick opened his mouth to speak but was cut down by Bogo's pinned back ears and furrowed glare.

"Officer Wilde, if you make a crack about bubble-pipes or plaid hat's you'll be on parking duty for a month, abductions or otherwise!" The Chief pointed a sharp hoof at Nick, and waited for Nick's mouth to close. The cornered fox's mouth snapped shut prompting a thin smile to crack the Chief's iron façade. Continuing; "If you two plan to keep this promotion, then you have three day's to make headway before this case blows up into a giant fiasco. I want you two to solve this, but if you can't, then we're going to have to call in a federal investigations. This many missing mammals may be too big for the ZPD alone."

"We won't let you down, Chief" chimed Judy nodding assuredly as she tucked the massive folder under her arm.

"I'm counting on it," replied the Chief smiling at the two newest detectives on the force. Standing up, he dismissed Judy and Nick for duty. Watching the tiny duo make their way out if his office, chief Bogo spoke; "And by the way… Welcome back."

"It's good to be back," chimed both Nick and Judy in near unison. Stepping into the hall, the pair exchanged excited glances as they mentally prepared for their newest case.

 **Oh hot-diggity!**

Did you miss reading "oh hot-diggity" at the end of every chapter? I bet you did! If you did, then get ready for more! Big Trouble in Little Rodentia is officially out, and I will be releasing new chapters every Tuesday, Thursday and Sundays until it's over. Be sure to follow, favorite and comment on the new story.

-Enjoy the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Readers,

Into the great green yonder! After months of soul-searching and countless pilgrimages, I had found myself atop the tallest mountain in Bangladesh. I had been blindly searching for a fabled wise-guy atop the mountain for many moons, and despite exhaustion, hunger, a complete language barrier or even an accurate understanding of how maps worked, I had found him. In making his acquaintance, I had offered him the traditional Banglanees gift of some rocks I had found outside his home. Graciously, the wise-guy refused my gift eight times before finally gesturing for me to put them in the corner. I asked the wise-guy what was up, but he did not reply because he did not speak American. so then I asked him what my purpose in life was. The wise-guy leaned in close and whispered in my left ear (the sensual ear) "fan fiction dot net..."

At least I think that's what he said. In any case, I have returned with a new story of love, failure, triumph, and defeat. I missed you all very much, and I am glad to be back.

-Enjoy

"Picture a serine meadow… or a tropical island… I don't know; I haven't decided yet."

"Not a good start, but go on…" Judy propped her chin up on a paw as she lay draped over Nick's chest, awaking for the day.

"Shush, you" Nick pulled the covers over Judy's head, eliciting a giggle from the doe rabbit. "As I was saying; everyone would be gathered for the ceremony. You'd be at the altar with the father, awaiting the arrival of your strong-charming-handsome-smart and funny groom-to-be…"

"That's not how a wedding works, Nick…" Judy peeked out from under the heavy blanket as she interrupted "the bride is the last one to arrive at the altar."

"Oh, my bad, Carrots" Nick shot the offending rabbit a smug glare "I didn't realize we were going over your wedding fantasy… how inconsiderate of me." Acknowledging Judy's eye-roll Nick absentmindedly stoked the rabbit's long grey ears as he continued to explain his interpretation of their perfect wedding. A year had passed since the duo had first gotten engaged, and "the big day" was fast approaching.

"So, after literally hours of waiting for me to arrive… animals start to whisper; 'where's the groom' they say, 'Nick should have been here hours ago.' Amidst all the doubt, your father wonders if he and I will still have a chance at romance after breaking your heart."

A nasally chuckle escaped Judy at the thought of her father and Nick eloping, as he had joked so many times before.

"Just as the organist faints from exhaustion… Thunder" Nick paused for dramatic effect, earning an eye roll and slight groan from his fiancé. "But it's not thunder, it's me! Riding the biggest, loudest motorcycle you've ever heard or seen!"

"Nick, be serious" laughed Judy at the fox's outlandish story.

"I am serious, Carrots" defended Nick "this motorcycle is going to be crazy loud, it's probably going to give you hearing loss. In fact, if you have any old people you were planning to invite, you might want to lose those invitations, because it's probably going to trip their pace makers…"

Judy let her face drop onto Nick's chest as she tried her hardest not to laugh at Nick's stupidity.

"Anyways," continued the fox "I come screaming down the aisle on my bike, and I park on-top-of the wedding officiant; crushing him instantly. With his dying breath, he marries us. Then we kiss; it starts out tasteful, but then I slip in some tongue, maybe get myself a little bit of this action-"

"Nick!" Judy blushed hard at Nick's grab as she forced the fox's snout shut with her paws, prompting the fox to laugh at her embarrassment. "I guess I should have known better than to expect a serious answer…"

"Well I hope you learned your lesson," replied Nick, freeing himself from Judy's grasp. "Honestly, I never really fixated on the ceremony itself. It was always the night after the wedding which excited me."

"And why might that be, Mr. Wilde?" Judy asked from her position on top of Nick.

"That's when we get to mash dirty bits," answered the fox flatly.

"Nick!" Judy blushed even harder at the fox's teasing, and made another bid to silence her fiancé.

Nick laughed as he fought desperately to keep the flustered rabbit at bay. "Why do you think us foxes call it 'tying the knot"?"

Judy's blush was so violent that Nick thought for a second she might faint. Rolling off Nick's chest in mock disgust, Judy folded her arms in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. "Well that's not what we bunnies call it.

"So what do you prudish bunnies call it then?" a smug grin wrapped itself about Nick's muzzle as he continued to back Judy into a corner.

"We ummm…" Judy trailed off, prompting a raised eyebrow from Nick. "Okay, I'll tell you… but you can't laugh… okay?"

Nick's composure became even more smug, before a death glare from Judy set the fox inline. "I promise I won't laugh at your silly bunny traditions" grumbled Nick, crossing his heart in mock promise.

"We call it…" Judy wilted a little as she continued at a near whisper. "Ummm… 'Jumping the broom'"

Nick's eyes bulged, almost betraying his unbreakable façade. Judy shot the crumbling fox a fiery glare, daring him to laugh.

Clearing his throat, Nick steeped his paws in mock professionalism "Fascinating… if you'll excuse me I have some pressing matters to attend to." Retrieving the pillow from behind his head, Nick fluffed it once or twice, laid down flat, placed the pillow back over his face, and died of laughter.

"Nick!" the furious rabbit bellowed over her fiancé's muffled laughs, "you promised you wouldn't laugh!" Judy's embarrassment bubbled into anger as Nick laughed even harder into the pillow. Seizing the moment, Judy leapt onto her fiancé's chest, and pressed down with all her weight on the pillow in an attempt to smother the cackling fox.

Nick laughed even harder at Judy's rage as he attempted to fight off the assailing rabbit.

"Such savagery!" laughed Nick from under the pillow "predator and prey at each other's throats; what has Zootopia come to!?"

Feigning a final death throw, Nick's arms went limp and fell to the now ruffled and messy bedding. Catching her breath, Judy removed the pillow from her fiancé's face, and smothered a laugh with her free paw as she caught Nick's frozen expression of death.

"Oh no, pooooor Nick…" cooed Judy at her partner, as she reached for his tongue which was left hanging out of his mouth in mock expiration. "I'd put that tongue back in your head if I were you…"

Nick's mouth snapped shut protecting his long flat tongue, prompting Judy to giggle at his instantaneous recoil.

"What's this?" Judy continued as she lifted Nick's head with her paws, "Maybe he's not dead… maybe… I know! Maybe true-love's-kiss can bring back my fox!"

A snicker escaped Nick's entirely convincing façade as he puckered his lips for a kiss.

Rolling sideways off of Nick's chest, Judy delivered a kick to the fox's side, launching him out of the bed and onto the cold wood floor of the apartment.

Contacting the chilled flooring, Nick awakened with a yelp.

"He lives!" cheered Judy from the warm confines of the bed.

Nick was not amused.

Climbing back into bed with his triumphant fiancé, Nick returned to the previous topic of discussion. "In all seriousness, fluff, I've always been more of a honeymooner. And the fact that we're not going to have one…"

"We'll have a honeymoon, Nick" assured Judy, taking Nick's paws in her own as they lay across from each other. "We just have to save back up first. With the new apartment, wedding planning…"

"Cake, Food, Venues…" Nick finished Judy's list in disappointment. "I know, Carrots… I just… Always dreamt of visiting lavished faraway places, you know? The irony in that is that besides my trip to Bunny Burrows with you; I've never left the city of Zootopia."

Looking about their new apartment, Nick exhaled in mixed disappointment. Nick was happy that Judy and he had finally found an apartment together, but Nick couldn't escape the looming cost of living. As of late, money seemed to be the dark cloud in Nick's mind.

"If we were still detectives, we could afford a honeymoon" Nick grumbled, earning a stern look from Judy.

"You can't buy happiness, Wilde" chided Judy as she crossed her arms at the fox.

"Carrots, whoever said that; clearly did not have enough money" replied Nick.

Rolling out of Judy's striking distance, Nick got out of bed and stretched. "Come on fluff, we've got a long day ahead of us; let's get ready."

Oh hot-diggity!

Did you miss reading "oh hot-diggity" at the end of every chapter? I bet you did! If you did, then get ready for more! Off Without A Hitch is officially out, and I will be releasing new chapters every week until it's over. While this is just the first chapter, the rest of the story can be found by clicking on my name and following the link to my published works.

-Enjoy the next chapter!


End file.
